


Swiftshadow chronicles part 1: lost

by gydragonwing



Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gydragonwing/pseuds/gydragonwing
Summary: A teenage girl awakens in a forest with no memory. She find herself in the company of a wolf pack. When tragedy strikes she suddenly finds herself caught in the middle of a civil war. Friendships are made and difficult choices are Presented. She must rely on her own wit and cunning to survive.
Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter 1

She was dying. She did not know how or why. Yet, she could feel her life slipping away with every breath. She wanted to scream and yell but couldn’t find the strength. Her body was agonizingly numb with pain. The world around her was nothing more than blurred mute haze. 

She tried to remember what led this. But it only came to her as mess of vague images. Impossibly large corridors, metal giants, a one eyed monster followed by pain, pain, and more pain.

Something, no… Someone was carrying her. Who? What? To where? Too many questions. It hurt to much to even think. 

She suddenly felt cold water envelop her. She did not fight nor struggle. she just wanted everything to be over. she unexpectedly felt like she was being pulled under by an unseen force. she tried to scream but it was as if her breath had all but left her. And in a moment the blinding pain was gone.

She opened her eyes and the world suddenly came into focus. She was standing? floating? She couldn't feel anything beneath her feet. in fact she couldn't feel anything at all. She looked around and all she could see was white. She was in the middle of some sort of white featureless plane. White stretched into infinity in every direction she could see. There was no horizon, no anything else, as far as she could see. Just endless infinite white.

_**Greetings**_

The voice made her jump. No, it wasn't quite a voice. It was more like a jumbled collection of thoughts, emotions, and impulses. They somehow all coalesced and mingled in her mind as words. She felt them resonate within every fibre of her being.

She looked up to find herself faced with a giant silvery wolf. It filled and enveloped her field of view. The creature looked as if someone took a ball of silvery moonlight and somehow carved and molded it into a living wolf. The wolfs glowing silvery moonlit eyes spoke of impossibly ancient times and forgotten eras and seemed wiser than all of earths creations combined. She could feel the power radiating in waves from the creature. But at the same time its presence was gentle and comforting like a warm blanket on a cold winters night.

“Am I dead?” She asked.

_**Not yet**_

Fear filled her. She didn't want to die. Not yet anyway.

_**I can save you**_

An ember of hope flared within her chest, “r-realy?”

_**If I do, you can never return to the life you once knew**_

Fear and sadness replaced hope. “If I don’t…?”

_**You will die**_

“I’m scared,”

_**I know**_

She trembled. So was it then. A choice between death or continuing life forever changed. She could feel the life slowly ebbing from her. The choice must be made soon or be eternally lost. she took a deep breath in, “I…. I accept,”

The wolf reached out a paw touched the ‘ground’ before her and a ring of sigils and runes formed around her. Then everything was enveloped in a blinding silvery light.

****************

The first thing she was aware of was a dull throbbing ache throughout her body. The second was the moss covered stone beneath her. Where was she? She tried to open her eyes only to find that they where covered by something. Muscles protested as she reached to remove her blind fold. Eyes focused on the world around her. She found herself in some kind of cave. There the a bunch of nooks and crannies filled with a bunch of different kinds of plants, herbs and berries.

She noticed that her blindfold was some kind of leaf. That wasn't the only thing she noticed. To her shock her hand and arm was covered in metallic black scales. Each finger was tipped in a golden-yellow claw. Panicking, she looked over herself. Most of her upper body had the strange metallic scale-armour stopping at her neck and midway down her abdomen where pale skin took over. scales appeared in patches on her legs. She noted that they weren't completely black. Golden-yellow markings appeared here and there. Most prominent, however, was a white marking on her left shoulder that looked like a wolf staring on. The former remnants of clothing she did have could be barely considered rags. At least they covered the important parts, she thought. 

“Oh, you're awake,” Spoke a soft feminine voice. She looked up only to be confronted by a wolf. A large silver-white she-wolf stood up at the cave entrance. A burst of panic coursed through her body. she sprang up only to be stopped by the cavernous ceiling. 

“Ow,” She clutched her head in pain. Her muscles complained and ached from the sudden movement. She looked at the wolf, “wha-who?” 

“it’s alright cub,” The wolf spoke, “Everything's fine. you are safe here.”

“w-who are you?” She asked. It took her minute to realize the wolf was speaking. How was that possible? Wolves couldn't talk. Could they?

“I am Moon. I am the pack healer,” said the wolf, “may I ask your name?”

“Umm, yeah. Name. My name is ahhh…,” Flustered she wracked her mind for the answer, “It’s uhh,” Yet the more she searched for it the more it seamed to escaped her grasp and a strange static filled her head.

“Is everything alright, cub?” asked Moon concerned.

“It’s, ah,” She said, “I can’t… I don’t… remember,” she tried to remember anything from before. But the more she tried to remember, the more it seemed that her head was filled with the strange static. Her past just kept eluding her mental grasp. She hadn't realized that she was hyperventilating when Moon nuzzled her. 

“It’s ok dear, we’ll figure this out.”

“Hey! The humans awake!,” A light grey-brown she-wolf stood at the entrance, a pile of herbs lay at her paws. 

“Yes, she only just awoke, put those in with the rest.” said Moon motioning to the plants. “let me introduce my apprentice, Sky,” 

Sky did as she was told. Then sat down next to moon. “So whats your name, human?”

“I.. I don't know…,”

“Idontknow?” Said Sky, “Thats an embarrassing name.”

“Hush now,” Scolded Moon, “She’s been through much. She’s must be exhausted.” 

She hated to admit that Moon was right. Despite only being awake for a few minutes, she was tired. Her aching body was not helping matters. Her eyelids drooped. But there were so many questions floating in her head. And not enough answers.

Moon stared at her, “You must rest we can talk later,” Moon then turned to Sky, “Sky, come, she needs to rest,”

“Aw, but Moon,” Sky complained. But she complied in following Moon out.

She closed her eyes and was out like a light. 

**************

She awoke to find herself alone in the cave. The dull ache from before was mostly gone, but in its place was a gnawing hunger. She vaguely wondered where Moon and Sky were. 

Warm and inviting sunlight poured through the entrance. She stretched herself out and worked out some of the kinks in her muscles. She crawled to the entrance and was stopped by the sound of arguing. 

“…That human into this pack will only bring danger to this pack,” Came a deep rough voice.

“Come now, she only a cub. An innocent cub at that,” Moons calm smooth voice rang out, “I don't think the great wolf spirit would've saved her if she was any sort of danger or threat,”

“Even if she herself was not a threat directly, her presence alone will invite danger,” 

She poked head out of the den to see what was going on. Moon was standing in front a large dark brown wolf. She noted the multitude of scars that lined his body. “I believe she’s meant to be a protector not a destroyer.”

She let out a small gasp. Apparently that was enough. Moon faced her. “It seems that she is awake,”

The brown wolf let out a low growl, “We’ll continue this conversation later.” He then strutted off.

Moon walked up to her, “How is the little cub doing,”

“fine, I Guess,” She said, “Who was that?”

“That was Strongpaw, he is the pack alpha,” Said Moon.

Her eyes widened, “He’s not going to have you get ret rid of me?”

“Not if I Have anything to say about it,” Stated Moon, “As the pack healer, I have just as much power as him.

“still, he didn't seem happy with me being here,” 

“He’s just being over protective,” huffed Moon, “It’s within his nature to be. After all, it’s his duty to keep his pack safe and fed. Just let me deal with him and you'll be fine. Come, we have much to discuss,”

She followed the she-wolf. She took in her surroundings for the first time. It was a rocky alcove with several dens built between the rocks and boulders. Trees grew all around providing ample shade. A couple of unfamiliar wolves lay basking in the sunlight as a trio of pups had stopped their tussle to gawk at her. The other wolves were staring at her too. Moon led her to a more private area of the site.

“Tell me, young cub, is there anything that you remember,” Asked Moon.

She tried to recall anything from her past. Still the static in her head obscured any memory that she might've had. The most she could come up with were a few blurred images. 

Anxiety filled her chest. Just who was she? Where did she come from? How'd she get here? Similar questions burned and etched themselves into her mind.

“Not really,” She said.

“hmm…” Moon thought, “Very unfortunate. Then I think the first order of business would be to come up with a name for you,”

“Name?”

“Yes, can't keep calling you cub or human. Seeing that can not remember your original name then we will have to come up with a new name for you. It would also make things a lot easier for us to identify you. It could also help you build a new identity if you'll allow it,”

She thought about it for a minute, “Alright you've convinced me, any ideas?”

“Good. Now, what to call you…” Said Moon. The wolf thought for a minute before eyeing her black scales, “What do you feel about Swiftshadow,”

“Swiftshadow…” She echoed. She mulled it over for a minute, before saying, “Sure I’ll take it,”

“Very well, from now on you will be known as Swiftshadow.”

“Is it fine if ask a question?”

“Please ask as many as you like. I will do my best to answer them,”

“How are you talking?” Swift-shadow may not be able to remember much but she was pretty sure wolves did not talk.

“What do you mean? We've always been able to speak. Though humans have never been able to understand us wolves or vice versa. Certainly the Great Wolf Spirit might have something to with your newfound ability to speak wolf,”

“Wolf Spirit?” Images of a silvery moonlit wolf floated through Swiftshadow's mind.

“Ahh, yes The Wolf Spirit. She is the ancient protector of not just our pack but all living things, but helps keeps the balance of the world around us. She has existed since the dawn of time and is said to given life to the first wolves. She is the one who saved you from deaths grasp,”

“Saved me? How? Why?”

Moon chuckled, “Follow me,” And walked deep into forest, “As great as a healer I am, I have my limits. When I found you, you were beyond my help. Your body was covered in this strange silvery stuff. It seemed to have somehow embedded itself in and around your flesh. You were nearly dead. Yet I knew i had save you. So I brought you here.” 

They stopped at a little gully. In its basin was a small shallow pond. It was a perfect circle and had crystal clear waters. Its still surface perfectly reflected the sky to the smallest detail. Lush green ferns and shrubs grew all around. Tall ancient red woods stretched into the sky filtering sunlight into delicate pillars. The place had calm serenity to it. Yet Swiftshadow could feel some kind of familiar but strange presence to this place. 

She look at her reflection. A pale face with deep blue eyes and raven black hair stared back.

“What is this place?”

“This is the spirit pool. It is where I commune with The Wolf Spirit,”

“How?”

“Every full moon she manifests herself on the mortal plane at this pond and bestows knowledge to the pack healer and gifts those she deems worthy. A few nights ago she told me that an important individual would come and to bring them here,”

“Why me though? I’m no-one special,”

Moon gave a thoughtful look, “I cannot say. I know The wolf Spirits ways are often mysterious and perplexing. But I believe she saved you because she saw something in you and you were somehow destined to do great things.”

The conversation was then interrupted by a chorus of howls. 

“It seems that the hunting party has returned. You must be hungry.”

The mere thought of food reminded Swiftshadow of the gnawing pit in her gut. She didn’t know the last time she ate. Days? Weeks? She eagerly followed Moon back to the dens.

When they arrived, there were several more wolves walking in with their kill. A large stag was drug in by a couple of large males. 

“Hey! ‘idontknow’,” Sky trotted up, “Look at what we caught!”

Swift-shadow was struck with the realization of what dinner would be. And she had no way to light a fire to cook the meat. she was either going to eat it raw or starve. 

“It’s swift-shadow actually,” said Swift-shadow numbly.

“Swiftshadow?” questioned Sky.

“we found her a new name,” spoke Moon. 

“Neat!” Said Sky jovially, “I like it. It sounds all dark and mysterious,”

“Well, I am mysterious,” Replied Swiftshadow. But dark? She shivered slightly.

Moons gaze fell upon Swiftshadow, “are you alright dear?”

“y-yeah, just can’t wait to eat.” She dreaded what she was about to eat but she knew hunger would win out in the end. So decided not to fight it.

A deep howl rang out, gathering the packs attention. Strongpaw stood on a large boulder, his powerful gaze scanned the pack, “tonight we give thanks to The Wolf Spirit for this bountiful hunt. We also give our thanks to the stag for its sacrifice. Its flesh will become ours. Its bones shall nourish ours. We pray that its spirit finds peace within the great after. We may eat,” He leapt down and started to tear into the deer. A couple of wolves and the cubs also joined the alpha. The other merely waited for their turn.

Moon went up to the carcass and tore a hunk of it off and handed it to Swiftshadow. She looked at the meat and felt sick. Sick with both hunger and disgust. It somehow just seemed rude to reject such a gift. With shaking claws, lifted it up to mouth and bit down.

************

The next day Swiftshadow had joined Sky in gathering Herbs for Moon. Swiftshadow enjoyed herself by listening to birdsong and the wind rustling in the canopy. Her bare feet carefully treaded the soft earth. Dirt crept between her toes. Warm sunlight illuminated the forest floor in bright golds and greens of every hue. 

It almost erased the memory of eating raw meat. Almost. She couldn't quite get the irony taste of blood or the chewy texture out of her mouth. Even after drinking several gallons of water. She was going to have to find a solution to that. Preferably before the next hunt, even if she had to rub two sticks together until her hands bled.

“So, what are we looking for again?” asked Swiftshadow.

“burdock,” Answered Sky, “Its quite useful in treating infections,”

“Ok, whats it look like?”

“ They’re tall with large wrinkly leaves, spiky buds and purple flowers,” said Sky before suddenly stopping in her tracks. her body was tense and nose twitching. Her hackles raised.

“what is it?” Swiftshadow said in a hushed whisper. She noticed the birds had suddenly gone silent. Sky pointed to the ground ahead of her and there in the soft dirt was a paw print.

“Bear, fresh too, we should be carful,” noted Sky. Swiftshadow nodded in agreement. She had enough sense to not go messing with a bear.

The pair continued on in silence, keeping an eye out for danger. Sky’s ears twitched and Swiftshadow's eyes scanned the area. The silence was only broken by the sharp snap of a twig. 

The pair turned slowly around to see a massive brown bear. And he was terrifyingly close. He raised himself on his hind legs which made seem almost twice as big as Sky and Swiftshadow put together. He then charged with claws the size of kitchen knives stretched out. 

Sky lunged and bit at his face but was effortlessly swatted away. Swiftshadow tried to run but was brought down by the beasts paws. He pinned her down. His sharp teeth were almost to her face when Sky leaped on his back bit down on his ear pulling it back. The bear reared back, freeing Swiftshadow. He then ripped Sky off and cut his claws into her shoulder. Sky’s pained yelp ignited a flame of fury within Swiftshadow. 

Burning with rage and anger, Swiftshadow twisted and dug her claws into the soil and lunged at the massive beast. She buried her claws in his flesh and bit down where shoulder and neck met. The beast swung back dislodging her. His claws raked her chest but the scales were too thick to penetrate. Swiftshadow swung back carving a series of scars into the bears face. The bear roared in pain. She roared back. The bear seemed to realize that it was out matched. He backed down and retreated back into the woods.

Swiftshadow panted. She felt the rage simmer down only to be replaced by fear. “Sky!” She looked to were Sky lay. 

“I’m fine,” Sky said as she pushed herself up. blood seeped from the gash on her shoulder. her eyes fell on Swiftshadow and gaped.

“SwiftShadow?…” Her voice was filled bewilderment and confusion.

“Yeah, is something the matter?”

“you might want to take a look at yourself,”

Swiftshadow looked down “Myself? Wh-“ what she saw shocked her to her core.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning to hunt only for tragedy to strike

[ art ](https://gydragonwing.tumblr.com/image/628479192947933184)

Swiftshadow twisted and turned trying to get a better view of herself. Everything suddenly felt awkward and out of place. Stumbling on four legs she could see her scales now covered her entire body. A long tail now extended from her rear and ended in a wicked blade. Long black wings awkwardly flailed about trying to find a comfortable resting spot. She noted that their underside was a bright golden-yellow colour. The wolf-mark on her shoulder still showed as boldly as before. The only word she could use to describe herself was dragon. She was a mother-flipping dragon.

“Lets try not to freak out,” Said Sky.

“Freak out!” Shouted Swiftshadow, “Freak out! I think I’m well past freaking out,”

“How’d you get like that?” Asked Sky.

“I don't know! Bear attacked, hurt you, got angry, then kicked his ass. Are you OK?!”

“Yeah I’m fine, its just a flesh wound. Can you change back?”

“I don't know how I got this way. Much less how to get back. So maybe?” Swiftshadow managed to calm some of her swirling panic.She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She“Is it working?”

“No, your just as scaly as before,” Said Sky as she limped up.

Swiftshadow eyed Sky’s bloody shoulder and sighed. “your hurt. Lets go get Moon,”

“What, your not going to figure this out first?”

“I’m more worried about you,” Stated Swiftshadow, “My problem can wait,”

“I told you I'm fine,” said Sky. She limped a few steps before her leg suddenly gave out on her. SwiftShadow leapt to Sky’s side. She gave a pained whine, “Alright you win. Maybe I'm not as ‘fine’ as I think,”

* * *

It was a long trek home. Progress was slow. Swiftshadow, not used to her new form occasionally stumbled over her own talons. Sky leaned onSwiftshadow’s side for support. Swiftshadow was much larger than probably the largest wolf in the world, and took Sky’s weight effortlessly. 

When they stopped to rest, Swiftshadow found a puddle to give herself a more thorough examination. A crown of horns emerged from the top of her head. Two pairs of sabre-like teeth jutted out from her upper jaw. Red streaks ran from her eyes down her muzzle then curved to meet her fangs. It was certainly was a fearsome appearance. 

Swiftshadow took the time familiarize herself her new senses. For one thing it appeared that her vision was sharper and clearer. She thought she could see farther distances without losing much detail. The colours seemed to be a bit more vibrant. Her sense of smell drastically improved. It was like a whole new world opened up. With every breath her nose was assaulted with a barrage of different scents and odours. Most of which she couldn't even begin to place or even identify. 

A heavy scent that Swiftshadow wafted through the the air. Wolf, she guessed. The scents of many individuals mingled with one another and create a collected pack scent. Swiftshadow guessed that they were nearing the den site. 

“HALT!” A big dark grey wolf with a white patch on his chest stood in their path, “Who goes there!”

“Hey Cliff,”Said Sky, “Hows guard duty going?”

“Sky?!” He yelped, “What happened? Who's this? Where’s Swiftshadow?”

Swiftshadow sighed, “To answer answer to your questions respectively, we were attacked by a bear, I’m Swiftshadow, and right here,”

A look of recognition swept across his face, “Swiftshadow? How?”

“I’m not completely sure,” Answered Swiftshadow, “But never mind that, Wheres Moon?”

“She’s in her cave,” Said Cliff, “Here, let me help,” He took position to help support Sky’s weight. As soon as they entered the den the whole pack seemed to freeze in their tracks. Swiftshadow realized that the weren't staring at either Sky or Cliff. They were staring at her. Despite her now larger size, she felt small. Her scales crawled under the staring eyes.

Strongpaw was first to act, “Cliff! What is the meaning of this?” 

Cliff lowered his ears and tail, “May I ask for clarification, sir?”

“You have brought a strange beast straight into den,”

“But this is Swiftshadow,” Spoke Sky, “She just somehow changed form,”

“Swiftshadow?” Strongpaws expression softened when he finally spotted the wolf-mark on her shoulder. 

“Yes, it’s me,” Answered Swiftshadow. She twitched uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the alpha. She spotted Moon who emerged from her cave to see what the commotion was about. 

“Strongpaw, Sir, Sky is hurt and needs medical attention,” said Swiftshadow.

“Take her Moon,” He ordered, “Then meet me for a debriefing,” 

Swiftshadow and Cliff led Sky to Moons den. Moon was already preparing series of herbs for use. “Put her over there,” She said, pointing to a soft mossy nest. Swiftshadow was not looking forward to talking to the Alpha. Moon seemed to take notice, “Do not fear Strongpaw. He may be tough but fair. He knows that one must know truth before dispensing justice,”

Swiftshadow entered the clearing. The battle scarred alpha waited patiently on his boulder. Swiftshadow sat before him. She carefully curled her tail around her talons. 

“Swiftshadow,” He began, “Explanations are now due,”

Swiftshadow took a deep breath, “Sky and me were out looking for burdock when were attacked by bear,” 

Some gasps and murmurs echoed among the pack but Strongpaw remained stoic, “Continue,” he said.

“He managed to injure Sky, then I somehow changed into this, I guess, and beat the bear off. then we came here to get Sky treatment for her wounds,”

“Where did these events occur?” He questioned.

“Just west of here,”

Strongpaw mulled the information over in his head, “Being that I do not see any wrongdoings, no punishments will be dealt. however the news of this bear is concerning. Starting Immediately an extra patrol will instituted and an extra guard will be stationed at the den. Meeting dismissed,” He then left to organize a new patrol.

Swiftshadow wandered back into Moons den. Moon was spreading some kind of poultice on Sky’s injury. Sky perked up once she saw Swiftshadow, “so how'd it go out there?”

“Not bad,” answered Swiftshadow, “It sounds like security is going to be tightened though,”

“And so he should,” Remarked Moon, “Bears are not to be trifled with,” 

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Winced Sky, “Lucky for me Swiftshadow was there kick his butt. You should've seen it. The bear had us on the ropes when Swiftshadow suddenly does this whole crazy shape shifting thing and totally wrecked his face,”

“It was nothing really,” confessed the dragon.

“Even still you showed great bravery and honour in defending your pack mate,” Moon noted, “It is essential for any pack member to care for one another. For the pack is family and family not only stands together, but for one another,” 

Swiftshadow felt a twinge of pride spark in her chest. “Thats true I Guess,” 

* * *

Fading orange sunlight filtered into the cave. Moon had made quick work. Sky’s shoulder was plastered with poultice and had long since stopped bleeding. Moon believed she would make a full recovery and would be back to her old self before the end of the week.

Swiftshadow looked down at her talons. How did she change form? Would she be stuck like this forever? could she change back? Just what was she? 

Maybe… maybe she could change back. She focussed on her human form. The way it felt. The way it moved. She thought she felt her scales twitch when she heard Sky gasp “Whoah,”

“What?”Swiftshadow asked.

“I don’t know what you were doing,” said sky, “but your scales seemed to, sort of, _shift_ ,” 

“Really?” Said SwiftShadow. Determination filled her. Again, she focussed. She suddenly felt her body twist and contort. It wasn't painful but it was the strangest sensation she’d ever experienced. It felt like her body fell apart, turned inside out, and came back together. She felt her joints realign themselves and her wings and tail retreat into her body. Though it was only a moment, it felt like an eternity. She opened her eyes. 

“You did it,” Mused Moon. 

Swiftshadow examined with great joy that was once more in human form.

* * *

Swiftshadow dreamed that night. Blurred images shifted and changed before her. A giant monster with a single crimson eye. A large cavern filled with large cylinders each containing strange beasts. Fighting, an explosion, fire, a tearing burning pain followed by anguished screams.

She bolted awake covered in a cold sweat. She lay cradled between the sleeping forms of Moon and Sky. Both restless and spooked by her dream, she left the wolves warm cave for the cool night air. Most of the wolves were asleep except for the two guards that patrolled the camps perimeter. With exception of a cursory glance they paid her no heed.

After a bit of searching she managed to find a few sticks and some dry leaves. She shaved a twig into some suitable tinder with a claw. With one stick placed between her palms she began drilling it into chunk of wood. She kept at this for an undetermined amount of time when she was interrupted by a voice.

“Having any success?” 

Swiftshadow looked up to see Moon. Her beautiful silver pelt was illuminated brilliantly by moonlight. 

“No,” Answered Swiftshadow. Her only progress was a small divot in the wood.

“Sometimes the most patient of hunters are often the most successful,” 

“Is that supposed to be some sort of life advice?”

“Only if if you let it be,”Smirked Moon, “You seem bothered by something,” 

“I guess so,”

“Care to talk?”

“Well, I had this dream,”

“A dream? do tell,”

Swiftshadow told Moon all that she remembered. The one-eyed monster. The battle followed by an explosion and flame. The agonizing shrieks. Moon listened intently to every word. 

“While I can not say much the way of meaning or context of such a dream,” Said Moon, “I believeit best to look to the future rather dwell in the past,”

“The past? You think my dream was some form of memory?”

“Perhaps,”

Swiftshadow thought about it for a moment. She was excited to have potentially remembered something. Then remembered the horrid shrieks of agony. Then again, did she even want to?

“Is that all that has been bothering you?” asked Moon.

“Well… I was wondering… If you would help me with the whole dragon thing?”

Moon chuckled, “Of course,”

* * *

Over the course of the week Swiftshadow practiced changing into and out of her beast form. It seemed to get easier with every shift. It wasn't long before she could do it with out hardly thinking about it. Even maneuvering in dragon form got bit easier with practice. Though her wings remained awkward and cumbersome. Even her tail seemed to have a mind of its own, twitching every this way and that. She sometimes managed to wrangle it down and make it obey her will.

The nightmares continued. Swiftshadow often found herself waking in cold sweats and trembling in fear. They were for most part, the same as the first. The fighting, the cave, and the one eyed monster. sometimes interrupted with images forgotten upon awakening.

Moon had started to teach her how to hunt. Mostly how to identify and locate scents and smells. She learned how to identify prey trails and track them down as well as what to do once prey was located. However, she was never successful in bringing down so much as a hare. Which suited her just fine as she didn't have a way to cook it yet. She did find a blueberry patch which she visited often.

Sky was confined to the den site, much to her dismay. She kept herself busy by sorting and stocking herbs and remedies. Fortunately, her wound was healing quickly and soon she would be back to her normal self. She wasn't fazed by the fact she would have a permanent scar. In fact she thought it made look more fierce and would regularly show it off.

The rest of the pack quickly grew used to Swiftshadow’s presence. Other than a few combat training sessions with Cliff, Swiftshadow did not interact with the rest of the pack. The pack in turn kept to themselves and did their duties.

Strongpaw however kept a close eye on her. Every once in a while Swiftshadow could feel him glaring holes in her back. She guessed he merely tolerated her presence. Swiftshadow was pretty sure if weren't for Moon she would've been tossed out of the pack and left to fend for herself. Still, he treated her fairly enough. He ensured pack law was followed to the letter. He wouldn't bend nor break it, for either himself or for anyone. An arrangement she was fine with. 

The sun rose high into the sky. A gentle breeze swayed the tree tops and rustled the leaves. Though the wind did not penetrate the canopy, the forest floor remained cool by the shade it provided. Birds chirped and sang from the branches. Squirrels and chipmunks chattered to themselves and a lazy porcupine meandered its way through the undergrowth. 

Swiftshadow was on the hunt. Her nose detected and dissected every scent and oder that entered it. A faint whiff of month old skunk here, day old fox musk there. Those scents did not interest her much. Her sharp eyes scanned the ground ahead. She searched for tracks, scat, or anything that indicated any kind of viable prey had passed through. A trail she could follow to its source.

Somewhere behind, Moon and Cliff were following. She knew they would not interfere. This was her test, and her test alone. She was determined not to fail. Her mission was simple. Find and locate a prey item. With the aid of Moon and Cliff, kill it and return to camp. 

She kept her wings tucked tightly on her back and tail still as not to disturb the underbrush. She suddenly caught a whiff of rabbit and something she did not recognize. She altered course to put herself downwind from it. She carefully stalked through the undergrowth. She made sure to not make a sound. She soon found herself at the edge of a clearing. In the centre of was a large rabbit. 

The rabbit was munching on the long grass oblivious to the peril it was in. Swiftshadow was about to make a move when she stopped. That unfamiliar scent filled her nostrils. Somewhere, some gut instinct told her that something was wrong. Moon had taught her to wait, listen, and observe before striking. 

She scanned the area. She examined and picked apart every detail. She spotted both Cliff and Moon on either side of the clearing getting into position. She watched Moon stalk into a nearby shrub.

Thats when she saw it. A glint of light flickered in a nearby thicket. she looked back to the rabbit and noticed it was tethered. A horrific realization swept over her. Her stomach twisted and dropped. Time slowed down as she saw the glinting metal barrel of a gun. And it was pointed right at Moon. 

“MOON!” She roared, “RUN! It’s a trap!” Swiftshadow charged into the thicket. 

KABANG

A gunshot rang out a second before Swiftshadow barrelled into the hunting blind. Two men stared in shock as a black dragon tore into the tent. Swiftshadow grabbed one of the rifles in her jaws and ripped it out of the mans grasp. With a mighty snap the rifle fell apart in her jaws. A clicking sound alerted her the other man. She saw the other rifle pointed at her. A burning fire filled her chest and worked its way up her throat until a cone of flame escaped her jaws. The man had to drop to the ground to avoid being burned alive. The first man recovered enough to draw a knife and swung it at her. She barely dodged when the second man rose to his knees and aimed the gun at her. Before he could pull the trigger she used the broad side of her tail blade to swat it out his grasp. The first guy stabbed his knife at her again. She wrapped her jaws around his outstretched arm and tossed him into his compatriot. They both found themselves tangled up with one another.

Swiftshadow let out a deafening roar. The two men quickly shot out of the blind and into the nearby woods. Swiftshadow panted for a second before exiting herself.

“Moon!” She cried out.

“Over here,” Responded Cliffs voice. 

Swiftshadow soon found Cliff. She abruptly stopped in her tracks. Her body went numb. The world tilted sideways and everything went silent.

There at Cliffs feet, with a bullet hole in her chest, was Moon.

* * *

Predaking stalked the halls of The Nemesis. It little more than an earth week since the Autobots slaughtered his brethren. A part of him mourned their loss. Another more dominant part raged and fumed. Thoughts and ideas of vengeance swirled around his head. They would pay. They would all pay.

He would not stop. He would not rest until every Autobot on this planet felt his wrath. He imagined himself ripping into their armour and tearing off their limbs. His talons crushing their spark chambers. Slowly squeezing the life out of them. He would make sure they each knew every ounce of pain his helpless brothers and sisters felt when their life was cruelly stolen from them.

Vehicons gave him a wide berth as he made his way into the bridge. Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave were already there. Discussing ways of destroying the Autobots surely. Thats what he told himself anyway. 

Predaking’s loyalty and respect lay with his lord and commander, Megatron. He could never even consider betraying him. Starscream on the other hand, was a weasel and a snake. Someone Predaking would gladly tear apart at first opportunity. 

Then there was his creator, Shockwave. cold and calculating, he was easily the most brilliant scientific mind in the universe. after all no-one else had the ingenuity to clone an extinct species from fossilized remains.

“Ah, Predaking,” spoke Megatron, “What brings you here? If i may ask,”

“I am here to inquire what our next moves against the Autobots would be,” Predaking responded.

“I see,” said Megatron, “It just so happens that I was discussing such matters with my lieutenants,”

“It would be illogical to make a move on the Autobots at this time,” Came Shockwaves cold monotone voice. His single red eye stared unblinkingly at Predaking, “However I believe an opportunity may soon present itself,”

Before Shockwave could continue Soundwave strode into the bridge. Predaking didn't pay much attention to the mech. The supposed eyes and ears of the Decepticons. The Decepticon never spoke and his face was concealed by a visor (That was if he had a face). 

“Ah, Soundwave, what do you have to report,” Greeted Megatron.

Soundwave responded by merely playing a short video on his visor. What it showed shocked everyone.

Starscream was first to speak, “How is this possible! I thought all the brutes were destroyed,”

“I am inclined to agree with you, Starscream,” said Shockwave, “The odds of anything surviving the destruction of my lab are highly improbable. It seems however that something did indeed over come the odds and survive,”

Predaking did not wait for orders. He shot out of the bridge. He was overtaken by a sense of purpose and something else. Another Predacon! His mind raced. A survivor! _I’m not alone…_

He reached the deck and transformed into his beast mode. He captured the wind beneath his wings. He suddenly Knew what that ‘something else’ was. 

Hope.

* * *

Ratchet examined the synth-en sample in his microscope. He sighed. This batch was just as unstable as the last. No where near suitable for consumption much less fuel. He certainly did not want a repeat of last time. 

He looked up and saw Ultra Magnus exercising his new clawed hand. A twinge of guilt mixed with shame. If only he could do better. But there was only so much that could be done with subpar spare parts and his limited tools.

He soon found the Children hovering over Rafael’s lap top. they were probably looking through the human information network for possible Cybertronian activity (pictures of bumblebee’s alt mode). Raf had made good work in scrubbing photos of their existence and replacing the with cat pictures. Which he did find amusing.

Optimus prime was talking with agent Fowler on some matter.

“Rubber mask,” stated Miko bored, “next,”

“Thats definitely photoshopped,” said Jack.

“Hey, look at this,” Alerted Raf. Alarmed expressions formed on the trios faces. That definitely got Ratchets attention. 

“Hey, guys!” Jack gained the attention of the Autobots on base, “I think you should see this,”

Raf typed a few commands into his keyboard. A video popped up on Ratchets display. It showed clearly of two hunters targeting a wolf only for a predacon to burst from nowhere. 

“Where was this video feed taken?” commanded Ultra Magnus. Raf did some typing and a series of coordinates appeared.

Ratchet realized where those coordinates were, “Thats not far from Shockwaves former lab,”

Optimus turned on his comm, “Beast hunters, report to base, and prepare to mobilize”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounters and meetings

Swiftshadow was numb. Everything seemed distant yet uncomfortably close. Time was frozen but moving far too quickly. She could no longer comprehend the world for it no longer seemed to make any form of sense.

Moon was dead.

That simple fact etched and echoed itself into her mind. It ripped into her heart and tore at her soul. She warranted to scream, cry, and whimper all at the same time. Except the lump in her throat would not allow it and rendered her mute.

Why her of all people? It wasn't fair. She did nothing to them. Moon never hurt anyone, and would've never hurt a human. And for what? Just so those men could have a fancy new wall ornament? Boasting rights?

Moons body lay at the centre of the camp. The pack would Spend the night mourning her loss. The burial would be held at dawn. Both Sky and Cliff sat next to her. Their heads hung with sadness.

Strongpaw sat on his boulder. His fur gleamed in the evening light. His once stoic features were now marked with sadness, “Tonight we mourn the loss of one of our own. Her love and kindness weathered many hard seasons without waning. We shall forever remember Moon for her dedication and wisdom. Wolf Spirit, may you welcome Moon into your pack for the great hunt,” He then gave a long mournful howl. The rest of the pack soon joined in.

Swiftshadow remained silent. She wanted out. She needed to get away. She walked out of the camp and began to jog. slowly picking up pace she changed form and broke out into all out run. her sped through the under brush, not caring much for the twigs and branches that swatted her face and grabbed at her scales.

She ran until her chest heaved and ached. Her legs felt like lead. She stopped and panted. Thats when a flood gate of emotions broke loose. Anger, grief, and sadness flip flopped in her head.

And she let them all loose. She slashed at trees and tore at any vegetation unfortunate to be within arms length. A long agonized roar escaped her throat before dissolving into pained sobs.

The sound of rustling leaves roused the dragon from her misery. “who ever you are, leave me alone,”

Sky emerged from behind a shrub, “Not until I Know that your Ok,”

“Sky? How'd you find me?”

“It wasn't hard. you left a pretty big trail,” she answered, “I wanted to make you were all right,”

“No, I'm not alright,” Growled Swiftshadow, “In fact, nothing is alright. First you get injured and now Moon. She's dead because I couldn't save her. I’m starting to think Strongpaw was right. Maybe I do nothing but invite danger,”

“I don’t believe that,” Said Sky, “And neither would Moon. What happened was an unfortunate tragedy. I know Moon would not blame you in any way shape or form. Even if there was a way to save her, it wouldn't do us any good now. the only thing we can do now is honour her memory and live our lives to the fullest,”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Well someone has to be,” quipped Sky, “Feeling better?”

“A little I think,” Though a dull ache remained somewhere in her heart.

“Then lets go back to the den,” Said Sky.

Swiftshadow had barely got to her feet when a loud thunderous roar echoed through the forest. A dark shadow soared overhead. Its massive wings created powerful gales that almost knocked Swiftshadow and Sky over.

“What wast that!” Shouted Sky.

“I don't know,” Said Swiftshadow. Something about that creature was seemed familiar to her. It niggled at the back of her mind. Something told her to follow it.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Asked Sky.

“To see what that thing is,” answered Swiftshadow.

“Seriously? and here I thought i was the one with the crazy ideas,” Said Sky, “This is taking it to a whole new level,”

“I know,” Rebutted Swiftshadow, “But there was something familiar about it. I want to find out why,”

“Alright, but we have to be careful…”

* * *

Sky and Swiftshadow scanned the sky for any sign of the giant beast. Swiftshadow’s wings twitched. It would've been nice to be able fly right now. No matter what she did, her wings just couldn't get any lift. All they seemed to do was flail around awkwardly. Swiftshadow just couldn't figure out were they began or where they ended. That was something she was going to have to solve later. Right now there were more important matters that needed tending to.

“where’d it go?” Wondered Swiftshadow, “Something of that size cant disappear that easily,”

“its probably far away by now,” Said Sky. A thunderous roar shook the earth and a column of fire blazed above the tree tops. It was almost terrifyingly close.

“Well look at me being wrong,” muttered Sky.

Swiftshadow charged ahead. She halted at the edge of a meadow and gaped. Sitting patiently was another dragon and he was big. his talons alone were longer than she was tall. His head towered above the forest. Sunlight glinted off his dark brown metallic scales. His mandibles clicked as his amber eyes scanned the horizon expectingly. Swiftshadow guessed that he was waiting for something. Or someone… whispered Swiftshadow’s mind.

“He sort of looks like you,” whispered Sky.

“If I had mandibles instead of jaws and gained a few pounds maybe,” Swiftshadow whispered back. She looked back at the giant dragon. A vague sense of familiarity lingered around him.

“Stay here,” Swiftshadow said as crept out. No need to put Sky in danger.

“Hey! Wait! Get back here,” Whispered-shouted Sky. Swiftshadow ignored her and strode into the meadow.

The dragons eyes landed on her. A surprised expression crossed his face. Then his body twisted and contorted and changed into a giant robot. She suddenly felt extremely small.

“This tiny thing survived the destruction of the lab,” He bellowed.

“Hey! I'm not tiny, your gigantic,” She rebuked.

What ever the beast expected it was not that.The dragon turned robot seemed to take a moment to recompose himself.

“Regardless of your tiny size, with me as your king and Megatons guidance, we will finally rid this planet of the Autobot scourge once and for all,” He boldly proclaimed.

“Hey! Wait one minute,” protested Swiftshadow, “ First of all who are you? Second, who died and made you king? Third what if I don't want to rid anyone off this planet?”

Her words appeared to confuse the beast, “I am Predaking, King of all predacons. And why wouldn't you want to destroy the Autobots? Especially when they have eradicated our brethren in an act of cowardice,”

“Brethren? Predacons?” Swiftshadow remembered her dream. The strange creatures screeching in pain in their tubes. Was he referring to that? she needed to know more, “What are you talking about?”

Predaking was about to answer when a swirling green blue vortex roared into existence. From it appeared several robots of various different colours and sizes. Predakings eyes widened, “Run, little one!” he ordered before transforming back into his dragon form.

Swiftshadow sensing a coming battle bolted for the woods where Sky was waiting. The monstrous Dragon roared a battle cry. She could hear the clanging of metal as Sky joined her side. Sky and her were about to bolt when over the battles thunder she heard a voice cry out,

“yeah, Bulk, Get him!”

Swiftshadow looked around and saw a teenaged girl standing at the edge of the meadow. She was wearing a black punk rock outfit and had pink streaks in her hair. Predaking focused on the girl before opening his mandibles revealing an ominous glowing in his throat. Swiftshadow realized what was happening. No, not again. she thought as she raced across the field ripping the girl out the line if fire. Swiftshadow could feel the scorching heat from Pedakings flame on her back.

“You need to get out of here,” Ordered Swiftshadow.

“And miss the action,” said the girl, “No way,”

Swiftshadow was dumfounded. Was she serious? She saw Sky bounding up to them. The battle raged around. Shots fired every which way and that. Trees burst into flame and large craters formed the ground. No time to talk. the girl was coming with her wether she wanted to or not. she wrapped her jaws around her arm and yanked her towards the forest.

“Hey!” protested the girl. They made it a few strides into thick under bush when the ground exploded and the world went black.

* * *

Predaking was confused. Didn't the little one not want to avenge her brothers and sisters? Did she not care? Did she not know the travesty that occurred? He was about to inquire more when a ground bridge opened. The Autobots stepped out. Rage filled him. They took the rest of his brethren. They would not take this one too. 

"Run, little one," he ordered. To his relief she darted away. She was the only other predacon in existence. He was not going to let the Autobots have her. If the only thing he could do was give her the time to get away then that is what he was going to do. 

He could always find her later. 

The Autobots opened fire. He returned it. Many of the blasts harmlessly glanced off his hide. He swung his tail at a black and yellow bot knocking him away. A big green bot managed to land a punch on his face. 

"Yeah! Bulk! get him!” 

Predaking threw the bot into one of his compatriots.

He then saw one of the Autobots human companions. He remembered this one from one of his prior missions. Destroying her would most certainly make the Autobots suffer. He blasted a stream of fire at the human. Suddenly the little one leaped out and pulled the human to safety. The action stunned Predaking. Didn't the little one know that the human was an enemy? He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the prime charged him. The predacon pounced and slashed his claws across the prime chest. The prime turned his hand into a blaster and fired at his head. Predaking narrowly dodged it and spat fire at his enemy. The prime jumped back to avoid the scorching flames.

Something rolled underneath him. It was a bomb. He found the bot who put it there. A white bot red and green markings. “Tick tick boom,” He said. the bomb exploded. But it did little to injure the predacon.

The smoke and debris obscured Predakings vision. With a couple strokes of his mighty wings it cleared. His vision cleared just in time to see the Autobots retreat through a ground bridge. He let out a furious roar.

The little one, he thought. Hopefully she got away and he had to find her.

***********

Ratchet kept his optics locked on the monitor. Though he hated to admit it, he always got a bit anxious when the others left for various missions. He alway worried about what injuries the troops would come back with. What severed fuel line he would have to patch next or which mangled servo he would mend.

Still he remained at his post. He monitored communications and operated the ground bridge with surgical precision. He remained patient as he waited for news.

The thought of another Predacon running around unnerved him to say the least. The first one was most certainly a force to be reckoned with. Magnus’ hand was a testament to that. Ratchet had yet to clear the commander for active duty. Magnus stood near by and exercised his clawed hand.

Jack’s mother, June walked in through the door and over Jack and Rafael were. They remained hovering over the laptop examining the footage of the predacon.

“How are the boys doing,” She said.

“Fine mom,” Answered Jack.

“Wheres Miko?” She inquired.

Jack pointed to an empty spot next to him, “Right he- oh no,”

“Not again,” Moaned Raf.

“She must've slipped through the bridge,” Groaned Jack.

Ratchet immediately opened a comm link, “Optimus we have lost visual on miko,”

“We have visual,” came Optimus’ deep baritone voice.

“I’ve got her,” Said Arcee.

The gun fire in the back ground made ratchet tense. As much as he sometimes found Miko an annoyance, he couldn't bear it if any thing happened to any of their human companions.

“Ratchet, we’re going to need a ground bridge, stat,” Arcee ordered.

Ratchet locked onto her coordinates and pulled a lever. A swirling vortex opened. Arcee ran in clutching a rather giddy looking Miko.

“Dude we have our own dragon!” Cheered the girl. Other than a few scrapes and bruises she was fine. They were soon followed by Smokescreen and in his arms, unconscious, was the predacon from the video.

Ratchet didn't know which shocked him more. The fact they came back with it or its comparatively small size. Smokescreen was holding it much like a human holding a particularly large house cat.

A motion caught the corner of his eye. He spotted an earthen canid that was skirting the hangers perimeter. Its eyes were cautiously trained on him. How did that get in here?

“You should've seen it! at first there was that big predacon and then Bulkhead goes in wailing on him,”

“What were you thinking soldier?” Demanded Ultra Magnus, “you could've been killed,”

“Lucky for her this predacon was there to save her,” Answered Arcee.

His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the rest of the team. The ground bridge powered down as ratchet took stock of the injuries. Nothing major, just some mesh wounds. Good.

He returned his attention to the miniature predacon, “Put it over here,” Ratchet pointed to an empty work space.

“Sir, may I ask what transpired out there?” Magnus asked Optimus.

“It Appears that we were not the only ones looking for this predacon,” Noted Optimus, “The original predacon was also there,”

Ratchet half listened as Optimus debriefed every one. He glanced around and found the canid nestled between a couple of crates. It was now eyeing the miniature predacon at his workstation. No one else seemed to take notice of the creature. He was too busy to do anything about it anyway. He would have to remove it later.

Ratchet examined the predacon. he noticed gash on its side. Twin streams of red and blue blood leaked out. The cobalt blue energon was expected but the red? Red energon popped into his head. no that was wasn't right. Red energon was incredibly rare and should've made it fast enough to avoid any blow.

Confused he scanned the creature. The results only confused him more. Conflicting data flowed before his optics. That cant be right, he thought. The only way for the data to make any sense was if the creature was somehow both organic and cybertronian in nature. But that was impossible. Such a thing only existed in theories and hypotheticals. Wishing to know more he took out a swab and reached down to sample the creatures blood.

Thats when the beasts eyes shot open.

* * *

Swiftshadow was trapped in a dream. No it was more of a memory. She was clutched within a giant clawed hand. She struggled against its hold. Its owner walked down a long dark hallway. Where ever it led, she was pretty sure she didn't want to know. But she would find out anyway, whether she wanted to or not.

She was brought into a large room with many screens and monitored. They were operated by over a dozen identical dark coloured robots that much like the one that currently held her. Standing with his back turned in the centre of it all was a large grey robot.

“Lord Megatron?” Addressed the bot that held her.

The grey bot turned and immediately spotted the human, “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded. He had bright red eyes and sharp shark-like teeth.

“We found it snooping around one of our mines,”

“I see,” His crimson eyes studied her for minute, “Your not one of the primes human pets, are you?”

“Um, w-who?” She stammered. Her body was ridged with terror. The hand around her squeezed uncomfortably. She suddenly found it hard to breath.The grey red eyed mech regarded her for a moment.

“Terminate it,” He ordered, “I have no use for it,”

Fear, dread, and panic coursed through her veins. world spun and stopped. No, no, no… This can't be happening. She tried to find the words to protest but they got caught in the knot in her throat.

“Perhaps I can make use of the specimen,” Spoke a deep monotone voice. A spark of hope flared in her chest. Only for it to fizzle out when she saw the owner. A large imposing mech with a single red unblinking eye, “I have been needing a test subject,”

“Very well,” Said Megatron, “You may have it,”

The last thing she saw was the one eyed mechs single hand reaching out to grab her.

The her eyes opened. a large hand was descending towards her. Instinct took ahold and she lunged. She clamped her jaws down on the nearest digit. Her teeth pierced and punctured the metal. A sweet tangy taste filled her mouth.she ignored the shrieks and shouts that echoed around her.

She felt something trying to pry her off but she kept vice like grip. Every instinct told her to hold on and not let go. A sharp pain flared up on her side forcing a pained yelp. Her jaws released their hold. She hit the concrete floor, hard.

She whipped around and saw several giant figures. She froze. What should she do? Run? Hide? Fight? She could feel the fire rising from her chest when she was tackled by another force. She was about to fight back when she realized who was.

“Sky?”

* * *

Ratchet clutched his index finger in pain. Energon seeped from the bite wound. He silently cursed at himself. He should have properly restrained the beast before doing anything. His eagerness to learn about the creature caused him to make a such simple oversight. Thankfully Bumblebee was there to help get it off. He would have thank him later.

What happened next was what he could only describe as strange. The beast recovered itself and snarled aggressively. Its wings were spread out in a threatening manner. It wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone who got too close. Suddenly the the canid shot out of its hiding spot and tackled it.

Ratchet was almost certain that there was going to be a blood bath. But instead the beast seemed to calm down once it saw the canid. The canid growled at the beast. The beast responded in a series of whines and chuffs. It seemed, to Ratchet at least, that they were having some sort of conversation. The rest of the Autobots and humans remained silent in equal amounts of shock and fascination.

The beast carefully observed its surroundings. It cautiously initiated a transformation sequence. its scales shifted and folded inward. Its body reconfigured itself into a new form. What it it changed into shocked both him and the rest of team prime.

“by Primus,” he spoke in a hushed whisper. Ratchet found himself stunned and at a loss for words. What was once a beast now stood a girl. A human girl no older than jack dressed in ragged and torn clothes.

How was this possible? Who? What? and a thousand other questions popped into his mind.

In a tense yet calm voice the girl spoke, “Who and what are you?”


	4. chapter 4

“Who and what are you?” Swiftshadow’s voice wavered. 

She tried to fight the rising fear and panic within her. _Remain calm,_ she told herself. That was a difficult thing to do when one was confronted by group of titan sized robots. Blue eyes were all staring at her with with mixtures of shock and confusion. She even spotted few humans standing above on a catwalk. Swiftshadow recognized the girl from before. _She’s alive, good._

A large red and blue bot stepped forward and knelt down. She couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated as he lowered himself to her level. But she held her ground. She put some trust into sky’s judgement that the beings would not hurt her. 

“I am Optimus Prime,” The bot spoke in a smooth baritone voice, “ We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron or Autobots for short. May I ask for your designation,”

Swiftshadow couldn't help but feel a strange warm presence emanating from him. She pushed it aside as she studied him. His stoic features hid his emotions well but if she looked closely she could catch snippets of them. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern and seemed to be figuring out the puzzle that was before him. 

“You can call me swiftshadow,” She kept her composure as sheanswered, “If you are from another planet then why are you here?”

He said, “You ask a fair question. We are here on this planet to protect it and its inhabitants from the Decepticon forces.”

Swiftshadow tried to process all the information she had,“Decepticons? Is that who Predaking was working for?”

“If you mean the predacon then yes, and may i ask how you know his name?”

“He told me it shortly before you guys showed, then he practically tried to proclaim himself my king or some shit. He also said you guys destroyed a lab or something,” Explained Swiftshadow.

“While we indeed did indeed destroy shockwaves lab,” Spoke a blue and white bot, “It was to stop Megatron from cloning an army to use in this planets destruction.”

So there was a lab and her nightmares were more than just nightmares. She began fitting the pieces together.She was probably taken by these Decpticons and used as a lab rat of sorts. that made sense in a way. then these guys some how found and destroyed the lab she was likely in. Then how did she escape?Why did they not rescue her? She could tell that there were still pieces missing. 

“May I ask what exactly are you?” Asked the prime breaking swiftshadow out of her thoughts.

“Don't know,” Answered Swiftshadow, “All I know is that I woke up about a week ago like this without any memory of who I was much less of how I came to be like this.”

She noted a few uneasy glances by few of the other Autobots.

“Last week was when we blew that place sky high,” said a white bot with red and green markings. 

“Is there anything you do remember?” Questioned Optimus.

Swiftshadow couldn't bring herself to trust them fully. Even though that warm presence that Optimus held made it hard not to. However she also wanted to know the full story. Which meant telling them what she knew.

“all I remember is bits and pieces. I do remember being being aboard their ship and was put before their leader, a large grey robot named Megatron, right?”

Optimus listened intently, “Continue,”

“I think he was going have me executed when this other guy, don't remember his name exactly, he's big dark coloured robot with a single red eye, wanted to have me for some experiment,” She said before continuing, “don't remember much after that. only some fighting followed by an explosion. Next thing I know I’m waking up in the company of wolves.”

The room was silent. Every face now held an expression of varying degrees of both horror and sympathy. Optimus’ eyes held sympathy and a hint of something else. Guilt maybe?

“I’m sorry you have found yourself in such a situation. We will do our best to accommodate and help you in any way we can,” said Optimus, “However, it stands to reason if Predaking was out to find you, Megatron must also know of your existence. Its is imperative that we keep you safe. It would be best to keep you here until it is deemed safe for you to leave,”

Swiftshadow was about to protest when a tall dark skinned man entered in from another room. he suddenly locked eyes with her and shouted, “who in the name in sam hill are you?!”

“Who the frick are you?” rebuked swiftshadow.

“I am Agent William Fowler,” he introduced himself, “Mind if I ask a few Questions?”

“Cant tell you much out side of what I have told the bots,”

“Care to tell them again,”

Swiftshadow made an animalistic growl. Ratchet couldn't help but notice the canid make a somewhat offended expression.

“From what I understand,” She growled, “Is that I was some how taken by the decepti-what-evers, turned into a lab rat, and now I'm here. Is that all or do you want more details?”

“Do you have parents or guardians I can contact?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” She answered. The mention of parents opened another gaping void in her chest. Where are her parents? who are they? were they sitting at home worried sick? Or were tearing apart the streets looking for their beloved daughter?

“It is best that she will remain on base were we can keep her safe,” Spoke Optimus.

Ratchet sighed, “perhaps it would be prudent to give Swiftshadow a medical exam,”

“So you can poke and prod me like some sort of science experiment,” Swiftshadow’s temper flared as she changed form. Baring her teeth she continued, “Cause if thats what you want you have another thing coming,” Swiftshadow stormed out through a nearby door with Sky following close behind. 

“I think that is going to have to wait,” noted Optimus.

“Fine, I’ll have to write a report,” sighed Fowler, “We’ll also have see about renovating that storage room,” He then left for his office.

* * *

Ratchet watched as Swiftshadow and the canid disappeared into one of the storage rooms. he had known that Shockwave was a twisted mech. During the war for Cybertron the Autobots had managed to find a few of Shockwaves hidden labs. In many of them they had discovered many horrific experiments. Some on other cybertronians and in one reported instance, organic species. According to the report there were over several dozen organic specimens all locked in containment units. They were in various stages of dying or brutally mangled beyond repair. In the end they all had to be put down.

Swiftshadow was incredibly lucky to be alive.

He then turned his attention to his wounded finger. It had since stopped bleeding. It would heal within a day or two. He was going to be careful around her. What was that human saying again? once bitten, twice shy? He and June were going to have to give her a medical examination sometime soon. He certainly was not looking forward to it.

The members of team prime had dispersed to their duties. It was generally decided to leave Swiftshadow alone until she cools off. No one seemed to be in the mood to have their limbs bitten off. Ratchet couldn't blame them.

Ratchet turned to his work space. On it he spotted a few drops of blood. red intermingled with the blue but never mixed into a homogeneous solution. It was if the two fluid refused to accept the fact that they once flowed through the same veins. Ratchet sampled it and put it under a microscope.

* * *

Swiftshadow was not happy. She was verging up onto furious. She did not want to be here. She wanted to be anywhere but the autobot base. She paced among stacks of cardboard boxes. Her tail twitched irritably. Incoherent mutterings and growls escaped her throat.

She wanted to be back with the wolf pack. At least there everything was somewhat familiar. Would it ever be the same without Moon? probably not. A dull ache pierced her chest. she just wanted to go home. Where was that? Did she know anymore? 

Sunlight pierced a nearby window. Ideas of escape formed in her mind. She peered through it only to find her hopes dashed. Soldiers and military vehicles milled about moving from one hanger to another. Beyond that desert. Sand, dunes, and scrub brush that stretched on for miles. 

Running away was out. She would certainly be caught before she could get too far. Even if she managed to avoid detection she would have to traverse a vast desert. She didn't know how to fly either. Would she even be strong enough not only carry her own weight but Sky’s as well? Did she know how to drive? Maybe she could steal one of those jeeps.

“your upset aren't you?” Asked Sky.

“yes, yes i am,” swiftshadow growled. Her tail swung angrily.

“Care to talk?” Sky said as she sat down next to her. 

“Their going to keep me here,” she confessed, “Something about it being for my own good,”

“What part of that do you find so upsetting?” 

“They didn't even give me the choice!” She snarled, “They were like welp, your stuck here now, whether you like it or not. And don't get started on the whole ‘medical exam’ thing,”

“What do you want?” Asked Sky.

Swiftshadow paced a few more times trying to formulate an answer. What did she want? She mulled the Question over in her head.

“I just want to go home,” Swiftshadow muttered. A lump formed in the back of her throat. tears threatened to burn her eyes. She curled up, laid her head on the cold hard floor and tried not to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Swiftshadow awoke the next morning to a dull throbbing ache in her side. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Beams of sunlight flowed in from the window. The dust in the air irritated her nostrils and threaten to force a sneeze. Dozens boxes surrounded her. So yesterday wasn't a dream. Dammit. 

“Your awake,” Yipped Sky, “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Swiftshadow said flatly.

“I bet,” Said Sky, “look at that wound,” 

Swiftshadow scanned her injured side. a long shallow gash was etched into her flesh. It had long since stopped bleeding and was starting to mend itself.

“Yeesh, when did that happen?”

“During that battle yesterday,” Answered Sky, “Sorry I couldn't find any thing to treat it with,”

“Its fine,” mutteredSwiftshadow.

“Also a woman walked in earlier. she left a bundle on a box there. I'm guessing its for you,”

Swiftshadow looked over on a box by the door. Changing form, She examined the pile. A bundle of clothes and a Hairbrush lay neatly folded and organized. Swiftshadow picked up the shirt. It was grey with white sleeves and came with a pair of blue jeans. Socks and underwear were tucked beneath it. A pair of slightly used sneakers were also included. A folded piece of paper delicately rested on top. she unfolded it and read its contents.

_Hope these fit. Come see me for breakfast and a shower._

_-June Darby_

The thought of breakfast reminded Swiftshadow of empty stomach. when was last time she ate? Y _esterday_ , she answered herself and it was only several handfuls of blue berries. A warm shower sounded too enticing to be true. Certainly better than an ice cold stream. 

“Guess I should get dressed,” Swiftshadow said as she pulled off the piece of cloth that barely counted as a rag much less a shirt. The clothing fit rather well all things considered. Except for the shoes which were rather tight.

She then grabbed the brush and took some time working out the plethora of knots and tangles out of her long hair. Over a week of little to no maintenance had left her hair in a terrible rats nest but after some time she managed to smooth it out.

“You ready?” Asked Sky.

“Yeah I think so,” 

Sky trotted to the door and with the flick of a paw she opened the door. Swiftshadow spotted a white and orange bot examining something in a microscope. She spotted a series of punctures on his finger. Feelings of guilt and shame settled in her gut. That must of been painful. She may have to apologize later when she was in a better mood.

“Hey, the dragon has risen,” Cried out Miko springing up from a nearby couch. Two other teens followed the girls lead. Miko then said, “Hey, Jack, doesn't she kind of look like a long lost twin sister of yours?”

Jack merely rolled his eyes in response. sighing he addressed Swiftshadow, “Hey, Swiftshadow was it?”

“yeah, and you are?”

“I’m jack,” The boy introduced himself. He pointed to a smaller boy, “This is Raf and I’m sure you’ve already met Miko,” 

“Yeah we did,” Said Swiftshadow, “When she was almost turned into a piece of charcoal,”

“Eh, that was yesterdays news,” Yawned the girl, “Any way, How cool is it that you can turn into a dragon? Can you breath fire? Do you think i can become a dragon also? Where’d you get a wolf? Whats her name?” Rambled Miko enthusiastically. 

“Miko,” Interrupted jack, “Please don't overwhelm her,”

“Its fine,” Said Swiftshadow, “If you must know, the answers to those questions respectively are I guess so, Apparently yes, probably not, in the woods and her names Sky,” 

Just then Swiftshadow’s gut growled a reminder. 

“Was that your Stomach?” Asked Raf meekly.

“No, really?” Said Swiftshadow sarcastically, “I thought it was the god damn building,”

“Well, mom said she had some Breakfast for you,” Said Jack. 

“Did she have anything for Sky?”

“I think so,” He answered, “She’s over there,”

Jack pointed across the hanger. There June and Fowler was discussing something with Optimus. Swiftshadow couldn't help but again notice the strange warmth surrounded Optimus. A part of her wanted do nothing more than to dive head first into it. Curl right up and cocoon herself in the middle of it and never come out. She stomped it down as she tuned into the conversation.

“…Does need supplies,” said June.

Optimus seemed to take notice of her. sighing he said, “June Darby, I will allow your request on the condition that you have a chaperone,” 

“Deal,” Replied June. The woman then broke away from the conversation and approached Swiftshadow. 

“I assume you got my note,” Stated June.

“yeah,” Answered Swiftshadow, “What were you and Optimus talking about?”

“you’ll find out later,” said June. She then handed Swiftshadow a bag, “Here, i made you some breakfast. I also included some food for your uhh…pet wolf?” 

“Hey! I’m no ones pet!” Sky whined, “Swiftshadow could you please tell them I'm not a pet,”

Right. Swiftshadow reminded herself. Sky couldn't speak ‘human’. her speech probably sounded like a series of whines huffs and soft growling to every one else on base.

“Sky is not a pet,” growled Swiftshadow, “She’s a friend,” 

“Damn right I am,” Said Sky proudly. Swiftshadow, not wanting to continue the conversation, she strutted back into the closet. Sky followed closely behind.

“The nerve of her!” Snarled Swiftshadow, “Calling you a pet like that,”

“Swiftshadow,” Said Sky calmly, “Relax, She Probably did not know better,”

“But still…”

“But nothing.Here food might make you feel better.”

Swiftshadow resigned herself and opened the bag. Inside was a peanut butter and jam sandwich, an apple, some trail mix, apple juice, and a can of dog food. A flicker of anger swept through her. As if calling Sky a _pet_ wasn't enough. But feeding Sky Dog food felt like salt in a wound.

“It’s fine,” assured Sky, “I’ll eat it. you weren't happy with wolf food, so it only seems fair eat this dog food,”

Swiftshadow shuddered at the amount of raw meat she consumed. More than any human should have to eat. It was a memory that would live with her for rest of her life. However long that was.

“Fine,” Said Swiftshadow as she peeled off the cans lid and dumped its contents. Sky took a mouth full.

“So?…” Asked Swiftshadow. 

“Not bad,” Sky said between mouthfuls, “A bit mushy though. Not as good as fresh kill. Your turn,”

Swiftshadow took a bite out of the sandwich. The moment she did, she found herself not able to stop. Over a weeks worth of poor diet and malnutrition caught up to her. In a couple of minutes all that remained of the food were crumbs. 

Swiftshadow thought about Junes conversation with Optimus. What were they talking about? It sounded like some sort of surprise for her. Great. She was either going to love it or hate it. She banked on the latter.

She ran her fingers trough her greasy hair. yep, definitely going to need that shower. She did not want to know about the amount of grime that might've accumulated in between her scales. But the way she was getting one was by talking to June. Damn it. She could either sit in this room forever of bite down her pride and Ask June for a shower. To be honest the former seemed appealing. But in the end would be unsustainable. She would have to come out sometime either for food or to go to the bathroom.

Sighing she rose and put her hand on the doorknob. Time to face the music. 

* * *

Swiftshadow stepped out the shower stall. The talk with June was short and painless. Apparently she and Fowler had arranged for her to have the entire shower hall to herself. Though Sky remained close by. She was given a couple hours to get clean. Once she had her human form washed she shifted into her dragon form. It was challenging to scrub herself like that. So many nooks and crannies for dirt to build up in. It didn't help that the stall was bit small for that form. In the end she was suitably clean. She felt three pounds lighter. Her skin no longer itched and her black scales gleamed. 

“My don't you look spectacular,” Commented Sky.

“I feel spectacular,” Swiftshadow chuckled. She finished drying off and put on her clothing. 

She found June and Fowler at the shower halls entrance. 

“You ready?” Asked June.

“Ready? For what?”

“To buy you a proper wardrobe,”

“Wardrobe?” 

“Your going to need more than one change of clothes,” Stated June, “And some proper fitting shoes,”

Swiftshadow thought about it. Sky and her could use this as an opportunity to sneak away. If she played this right she could very well pull this off.

“Alright,” She said, “Fine. You win. how we getting there?”

“With me,” Swiftshadow looked up to see white bot with the green and red markings, “names Wheeljack,”

“Don't worry about Sky,” Said Fowler, “I’ll make sure she’s kept safe and sound here,”

“What!” Any plans Swiftshadow had just crashed and burned. There was no way she was leaving Sky behind. “I’m not going anywhere without Sky,”

“Swiftshadow, unless you going to put a leash on her, she's going to have to stay here,” stated Fowler.

Swiftshadow would most definitely certainly absolutely never ever put any form of leash or collar on sky. To even think of doing that put a vile taste in her mouth and made her blood boil. 

Before Swiftshadow could vent she felt a soft muzzle touch her hand. Sky seemed to sense her rage and aim to disperse it with a simple touch. It infuriatingly worked. 

“Hey,” She said, “It’ll be fine. I can take care of myself,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, and if they try anything I’ll bite them,” Said Sky who bared her teeth a little.

“Fine I’ll go with them,”

“Uhmmm… Were you just talking with that wolf?” Questioned Wheeljack.

“So what if I was?” Sniped Swiftshadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet Studied Swiftshadow’s blood sample. The microscope did nothing but confirm his suspicions. Half of it was indeed energon and the other was human blood.However there seemed to exist a line of cells that merged cybertronian and organic properties together. To have ones biology altered on a cellular or molecular level to the extant Swiftshadow’s was. Primus, she shouldn't be alive.

Ratchet sighed. He stored the sample in his collection of synth-en samples. A mystery to solve later. Anymore information would have garnered through a thorough Physical examination anyway. That would have to wait until Swiftshadow was in a more a agreeable mood. As a medic who valued his hands, he wasn't risking anymore of his digits.

He looked up to find himself alone the hanger. The others have either gone on patrol or take care of chores. A rare moment indeed. Alone except for a pair of amber eyes. She sat calmly on the catwalk near his work area. The wolf stared at him with a passive curiosity. He sensed a sort of intelligence in those eyes. 

“What are you looking at?”

The wolf merely twitched an ear. 

Ratchet reached for a sample of Synth-En and placed it under the microscope. 

“I don’t suppose you know how to complete this formula?” He chuckled to himself. 

The wolf cocked its head. 

“I’ll take that as a no. Not surprising. Even if I had access to Tools and technology available on Cybertron before the war, the task would’ve still be be difficult,” A pang of sadness settled in his spark. He sighed, “But thats all gone now. Destroyed by the war,”

The Wolf gave the a sympathetic whine.

“I miss it,” said Ratchet, “I miss the cybertron from before the war. I remember going to Maccadam’s Old Oil house and having a drinks friends, Many of which have long since passed into the Well of Allsparks. For a long time now I wished for nothing more than to return home and get off this back water planet. But I’ve seemed to have developed a strange attachment to this planet and some of its inhabitants. I’d hate see any of them harmed which is why I have to complete the formula. That way we’ll have all the energon we need to finally put a stop to megatron,”

the one sided conversation was promptly ended when the children and Fowler entered the building. the were carrying various equipment and items to the storage room. The wolf observed them carefully from her perch on the cat walk.

“Don’t tell anyone I got sentimental there,” Whispered ratchet. The wolf gave an affirmative yip.

Ratchet simply decided thatit was best to continue his work on the synth-en formula. 

* * *

Swiftshadow sat in the mall cafeteria. She sported a black hoodie with red stripes down the sleeves and a pair of navy blue cargo pants (pockets!). A pair of well fitted hikers replaced the the tight sneakers. Numerous bags of clothing sat under the table. The most prized purchase however was a black backpack. Though simple in appearance it had many pockets and compartments and was made of decently tough material. It took a bit of negotiating to get June to buy it but was worth it in the end. 

Swiftshadow sullenly observed the people milling about. It fortunately wasn't too busy with only a couple dozen patrons milling about. Cliques of friends hung out chatting and eating cheap burgers and greasy salty fries. The alluring smell made her mouth water. She idly tapped her claws on the table waiting for June to arrive with lunch. Hopefully one that contained one of those cheap burgers. 

Swiftshadow carefully studied the people around her. Most of them teens enjoying the Saturday. Was it Saturday? She wondered if any of them was a friend or classmate. Even cousin or sibling maybe? The older patrons might be aunt or uncle and she would never know. She could easily stumble anyone from her past and not even know it. Would they even recognize her? 

She was half lost in thought when she spotted June approaching with a tray full of food. On it wrapped in paper like wondrous Christmas gift was cheap greasy cheeseburger. Beside it was a carton of chocolate milk. Her mouth watered. 

“How are doing?” Said June as she set the tray down. June then removed a small white bag from her arm.

“Fine, I guess,” said Swiftshadow as she took her burger and began delicately unwrapping it with her claws. 

“I know you’ve been having a hard time lately,” Said June, “With everything thats happened in the last week,”

“What of it?” 

“well I got you this,” June reached into the bag and pulled out a book. It was about half an inch thick with simple hard black cover. She Handed it to Swiftshadow, “When I was your age I foundmyself in bit of rough patch. Albeit it with a parental divorce and not with you know, an alien civil war.”

“Your point being?”

“Well keeping a journal helped me through it, I thought maybe you doing something like that might help. I know writing things down always helped me remember things,”

Swiftshadow opened the book and examined the pristine white pages. She flipped through them a bit.

“Alright I’ll try it,” Swiftshadow said as she put down the book. Sighing she picked up her burger and bit into it. Her taste buds were assaulted by a bitter sour taste. Swiftshadow forced herself to swallow. she pried open the burger and found the offending ingredient. she took a plastic knife and scraped off the milky white sauce.

“I take it that you don't like mayonnaise?” mused June.

“Apparently,”

* * *

Swiftshadow sat in Wheeljacks passenger seat. It was surprising to know that these alien robots could can disguise themselves as simple car. The metal around her and the seat beneath her was part of a living being.

June was busy packing thing in his trunk.

“Hey, Swiftshadow?” Came the disembodied voice.

“Yeah?”

“I kind of want apologize,”

“Apologize? For what?”

“I kinda was the one who set off the bomb in the lab and well…”

“I’m guessing you being our chauffeur is your way of atoning,”

“Sort of, yeah,” 

“Wheeljack, if you saw me in there…?”

“Hmmmmm,” He answered, “Probably get you out of there first, then bring you here,”

“I see,”  


“Also could you keep this conversation between us? Don't want the others thinking i’m going soft,” Said Wheeljack as June hopped into the drivers seat.

* * *

The drive back to base was quiet and uneventful. It wasn't long before Wheeljack pulled up into the hanger. the first thing Swiftshadow did was call out to sky. The wolf came bounding up with a gleeful expression. 

“Swiftshadow!” Yipped Sky, “ how was everything?”

“Eh, kinda boring,” Said Swiftshadow, “Got some stuff, had lunch, discovered I don't like mayonnaise,”

“What’s Mayonnaise?”

“Some kind of white paste,” answered Swiftshadow, “Hardly counts as food in my opinion,”

“Then why you humans eat it?” 

“I don’t know, some people like the flavour I guess,” Said Swiftshadow, “Anyway, how were things here?”

“Nothing exiting,” Answered Sky, “Did have a interesting conversation with Ratchet though,”

“Hey!” Swiftshadow looked up to see Miko waving at her from near the storage room door. Jack and Rafael stood quietly next to her, “Over here!”

“What do they want?”Swiftshadow whispered to Sky.

“Oh… I’m pretty sure its meant to be a surprise,” Sky replied before trotting off. Swiftshadow meandered over unsure of what to make of the situation. 

“Hey, Swiftshadow,” Said Jack, “we worked to put together a little something. Hopefully it will make you feel more at home,”

He then opened the door. The boxes had been removed and in their place was a military issue cot, a night stand, and a lamp. Numerous posters hung on the walls. Most of them depicting different punk rock bands. Swiftshadow was pretty sure she had an idea of who was behind those. 

“Isn’t this great,” Said sky as she trotted inside, “What a huge honour, to have been given your own den,”

“So…” drawled Miko, “What do ya think?”

“We even got some stuff for Sky too,” Said Raf gesturing to a dog bed. A freaking _dog_ bed.

“She’s not a dog,” Grumbled Swiftshadow, 

“Never said that she was,” said Jack, “And we the thought that she would like something comfortable to sleep on,” 

“How would you know what Sky would want?” Growled Swiftshadow.

“How do you know what she wants?” argued Jack.

“well why don’t I ask her,” said Swiftshadow, “Hey Sky! What do you think?”

“I think you need to calm down,” Sky calmly answered.

“Calm down?” Fumed Swiftshadow, “you want me to calm down,”

“Yes your being completely unreasonable,” Argued Sky.

“dude, are you arguing with the wolf?” Questioned Miko.

“Come on guys lets go,” Jack said as he pulled Miko and Raf out of the room closing the door behind him.

“What the matter with you,” yapped Sky.

“Whats the matter with you!” Shouted Swiftshadow, “You seem to act as if everything is fine even though it’s not. Nothing is is fine,”

“I know everything is a little crazy right now,” Said Sky, “But that doesn't mean you should be throwing your temper around. Nor going around around inflicting your frustrations on everyone around you. It’s not fair to them or to yourself,”

“Did Moon tell you that?” Grumbled Swiftshadow.

“Yes, when my mother died,” Sky sighed. 

“Your mother?”

“It was long hard winter that year,” Sky began, “prey was scarce and the cold was brutal. I was born to a litter of five. Only Cliff and I made it past weaning. Our mother, River, poured all her strength into us. Well, when we were being weaned mother got sick. Moon did everything she could but it was not enough. After her passing I got angry at everything and everyone. One day day Moon took me aside and lectured me on my behaviour. Shortly after I made the decision to become Moons apprentice,”

Swiftshadow looked down in shame. Sky was right, she had been act like a big jerk lately. 

“I know you've been hurting ever since Moon’s passing, I am too, but that doesn't excuse such rudeness. These people have been nothing if not kind to us. We should reciprocate such hospitality and not blow up over every minor inconvenience,” 

“I guess I have been a bit of an ass lately haven't I,” Swiftshadow said solemnly as she sat down on the cot.

“yeah, you were,” Said Sky, “But lets better ourselves by apologizing to those we wronged and work to right those wrongs,” 

“I will,” Replied Swiftshadow, “But I think I need to collect myself a bit before I go out there,”

“Fair enough,”

* * *

Ratchet examined as of yet another failed sample of Synth-En. The frustration of began to grate on him. What piece of the puzzle was he missing? There just had to be some ingredient that he was missing. He ran though the data hoping to find some clue that would lead to some kind of success.

“Would you believe the nerve of her!” Complained Miko. Jack, Raf and her were lounging in the rec area. 

“I’m sure sure she didn’t mean it,” said Raf.

“She didn't have to be rude about it though,” Miko pouted as she sunk into the sofa, “And was it just me off was she actually arguing with that wolf?” 

“Lets what on T.V.,” Said Jack changing the subject. 

He flicked on the the television set and began flicking through the channels. It was a few minutes before the door to Swiftshadows room opened. Swiftshadow stepped out with Sky close behind. She strode assertively up the stairs onto the cat walk. She took her time approaching the other children.

“Hey, Swiftshadow,” Said Miko, “Come out for round two,”

“No, I actually came to say that I’m sorry for my earlier behaviour,” Swiftshadow’s voice rang out sincere, “What I did was out of line and inexcusable. Well, I’ve been having a hard time lately and I kind of been taking out my frustrations on you guys, with wasn't fair. You have worked hard to make try and make me feel at home and I appreciate that. If you don't want to forgive me I understand,”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Said Jack, “We understand. Getting caught up in this craziness can be a tad overwhelming,”

“Is it Ok if I pet Sky,” Asked Raf.

“Well, Sky?” Swiftshadow asked the Wolf. The Wolf gave an short yip, “She says its fine,”

Raf began gently stroking the wolf’s head.

“Can you like speak wolf?” Questioned Miko.

“For what ever reason I can,” Swiftshadow replied, “I can understand Wolfspeak as easily as english,”

Ratchet Internally flinched. If what Swiftshadow was true then he wondered if she knew of their earlier conversation. He shook his helm. No point in worrying about something out of his hands.

“that’s so cool,” Awed Miko, “What was it like living with wolves?” 

“Like living in one great big happy family,” Shrugged Swiftshadow, “Everyone takes care of and protects each other,”

“Is that why you Attacked those hunters?” questioned Raf. 

“How do you know about that?” Swiftshadow narrowed her eyes.

Miko pulled out her cell phone and flicked through it. 

“With this,” She said as she handed Swiftshadow the phone. The Dragon-girl then tapped play. Ratchet heard the video play out it contents. Swiftshadow’s expression turned to that of sadness. 

“Moon…” She murmured sadly. Jack seemed to sense the girls melancholy. 

“Did something happen?”

“I… couldn't save her…” Was her only response. A twinge of sympathy settled within the medics spark. Having lost many close friends and patients in the war, he could relate.

“I’m sorry,” said Raf, “If it makes you feel any better, You are welcome in this great big happy family,” 

“Yeah,” Agreed Miko, “You can be another member of our band. I’m thinking Mascot,”

“Band?” Questioned Swiftshadow.

“We’re here for you now,” Said Jack, “And the Autobots will keep us safe,”

“Wanna join us in something?” Asked Raf changing the subject.

“Well, what is there to do around here?” Swiftshadow asked.

“Theres Video games, movies, Internet…” Raf suggested.

“Or maybe…” Began Miko, “Swiftshadow can take us flying,”

“Excuse me?” Swiftshadow said, “I’m gonna what now?”

“Flying, You know You spread your flap around, do some sweet flips. It could be fun,”

“Well I would but…” swiftshadow said, “There is only small problem with that,”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Questioned Jack.

“Well I don't actually know how to fly,” Admitted Swiftshadow.

“How can that be?” cried out Miko, “It shouldn't be that hard,”

“How about this,” Challenged Swiftshadow, “You magically sprout wings and lets see who can figure out how this whole flight thing works the fastest,”

“Oh, your on,” Miko said assertively, “lets do this,”

* * *

“you sure about this?” Questioned Swiftshadow. She raked her talons on the wooden crate which now sat now sat on the catwalk so that she would not be impeded by the railing. Swiftshadow gazed at the concrete floor which was a good twenty feet down. A pair of worn out mattresses brought little comfort. A part of her was curious as to were those came from, but decided that she probably didn't want to know.

“Of course it will,” Quipped Miko, “all you have to do is jump and flap your wings around,”

“I think theres more to flying than ‘flapping your wings around’” Snorted Swiftshadow. 

She retuned her gaze to the floor were Jack, Raf, and Sky waited. She Spread out wings to their full span. She gave a couple experimental Flaps. Swiftshadow focused on the air around her. She tried to picture how it moved and flowed.

Her thoughts however were suddenly interrupted by the sound of an alarm. She turned her attention to the command console. Ratchet was already typing in commands into it.

“Hey Ratchet,” Arcee’s voice rang in over the comm, “Open a ground bridge. We’ve got a special delivery,”

“Copy that,” Responded Ratchet. He typed in a few sigils and then pulled a lever. A green vortex roared into existence. 

Though it was the second time Swiftshadow had seen a ground bridge it was no less impressive. She momentarily thought about using it to get back to the pack. She quickly abolished the thought. There was no way that she would be able to figure out how to use it in any reasonable time. 

Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokesceen, and Bulkhead emerged from the vortex. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee were each pushing some sort of floating mine car-wheelbarrow. Each were brimming with shimmering dark blue crystals. 

Swiftshadow was about to ask what those crystals were when the smell hit her. It was beautifully sweet and extremely intoxicating. Her mouth watered and stomach ached. A primal instinctual hunger awakened within her. She was slammed with an overwhelming craving she didn't know she had. She wanted… no, _needed_ those crystals.

Then she spotted it. A small crystal about the size of a football. It lay a few feet from were the ground bridge formerly was. It must've fallen out of one the floating mine cars. 

_MINE…_ Roared her mind. Without thinking she leapt off the catwalk and dove for the Crystalline fragment. The fragment was in her mouth before all four feet had touched the ground. She let her forked tongue stroke the crystals surface. Her mouth was suddenly bombarded by sweet succulence. 

She ignored the many pairs of eyes that were now suddenly on her. She immediately found a spot to enjoy her new found treasure. She jumped up and hoisted herself onto the catwalk. She wandered over to a corner then settled down. She clutched the crystal in her talons. It crunched nicely in her mighty jaws. The shards dissolved and fizzed in her saliva like some kind of soda. Swiftshadow drank it up like a watery syrup. 

She could hear the others discussing something but she ignored them. She was busy enjoying her tasty treat. She went and took another bite. She noticed Ratchet approach and begin reaching for the crystal. 

_MINE!_ Her mind roared once more. A deep threatening growl rumbled out of her chest. He seemed to ignore it. She intensified her growls in response.

_Dude. What part of GRRRRR don't you understand?_ Her brain growled as his hand came uncomfortably close. The hand proceeded unheeded.

It got to be a little too much and she snapped at it. Her teeth got within mere centimetres. the hand jerked back. 

Swiftshadow blinked as if coming out of a dream. She looked upon the half eaten crystal then at a stunned Ratchet.

The first thought that came to her was, _‘What the fuck am I doing?’_


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet stared at swiftshadow in shock. Swiftshadow stared back in equal horror. It was as if even she herself couldn't believe what just happened. Liquid energon dripped from her jaws. She glanced down at the crystal that started it all. 

Ratchet had attempted to order her to drop it. Unfortunately it fell on deaf ears. She either ignored or didn't hear him.

Energon, despite its life giving properties, was hazardous to human health. There was no telling what raw unprocessed energon would do to Swiftshadow. Half cybertronian or not. 

When Swiftshadow started tearing into it like a wild animal he had to get it away from her.the others had refused to get near those jaws. He couldn't blame them. He didn't want to get near those jaws either. Yet he couldn't let Swiftshadow get sick from energon poisoning. He also didn't quite expect her to nearly bite his hand off. Again.

There was a tense moment of silence as the two tried to process what had just transpired. 

“Oh god,” Swiftshadow abruptly shoved the shard away, “I’m so sorry,”

“I should certainly hope so,” admonished Ratchet, “Do you know of the potential dangers of consuming raw energon?”

The wolf gave a concerned whine. Swiftshadow could only give a blank stare. 

“Of course you don’t,” Sighed Ratchet, “Nausea, cramps, clogged fuel lines… Well maybe not the last one. Half cybertronian or not energon can be dangerous,” 

Swiftshadow sat up end began grooming the liquid off her muzzle. 

“I just don't know what came over me,” She muttered as she tried to slink off into her room. 

“Ay-yip-pip-pip,” Scolded Ratchet, “where do you think your going?”

“To my room?”

“No, your going to stay where I can observe you,” Said Ratchet, “Just incase that energon had any negative side effects,”

“Seriously?”

* * *

Swiftshadow stared at the page. After bit of experimenting she found that she was left handed.

The pencil scratched in dark lines along its surface. Long sweeping lines intersected with shorter ones. She smudged a few together to get a desired effect. It wasn't long before an image started to take shape. 

It had been a few hours since the incident. Ratchet had refused to let her out of his sight. She didn't think it was necessary to keep her out for this long. If any symptoms of energon poisoning were to arise they would've done so by now. 

In fact she felt strangely energized. She felt a odd buzz but not in a drunk way. It left her feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. The energons sweet flavour still lingered on her tongue. It left only a slight craving behind. 

She used the time to reflect on, well, everything. The last two days were pretty much havoc on steroids. Moons death, Predaking, the war between Autobots and Decepticons… It was a lot to take in with little time to reflect or process. 

The other teens had decided to put on a movie. Swiftshadow idly listened to it as she sketched. It was some old monster thrilling. She didn't find it thrilling by an measure but it made for fine background noise. Sky found the whole concept of movies odd but amusing.

The sound of a door swing open and shut caught Swiftshadow’s attention. She looked down to see June walking up the cat walk. 

“How was everyones day?” June asked.

“It was alright,” Answered Raf. 

“fine,” said Jack.

“Swiftshadow ate an energon crystal,” Said Miko.

Swiftshadow death glared the Japanese teen. The pencil creaked under her grip. 

“She what!” June glared at Swiftshadow, “Don’t you know how dangerous energon is?”

“Yeah, yeah, Ratchet has already given me the lecture,” Swiftshadow grumbled.

“And I have been keeping an eye her,” Said Ratchet, “She has yet to exhibit any negative side effects,” 

“See, I’m fine,” Swiftshadow said as she resumed sketching.

June gave an exasperated sigh, “You know what, Its late, its a school night, and you three need to go home. As for you,” She pointed at Swiftshadow, “your going to have a nice check up tomorrow,”

Swiftshadow let out an inaudible growl. She just wasn't getting out of that.

“Aww,” Whined Miko.

“We can help with that,” Arcee said as she finished logging a report. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed closely behind.They all transformed into their vehicular forms. The other children hopped in their respective partners seats.

Swiftshadow watched them drive home to their families. A dull ache formed in her chest. She wanted so much to drive home to her family. She broke from her yearning to realize that only Ratchet, Sky, and her remained. 

“What are you doing there?” Ratchet said after a moment of awkward silence.

“Drawing,”

“May I see,”

Swiftshadow thought about it for a minute. She held the book out for Ratchetto see.

“You’ve got quite the artistic talent,” He noted. 

“Really?” Swiftshadow looked at the sketch. It wasn't perfect by any means. The shading was off in places and a few lines didn't align properly. In the end it came out nicely.

“Can I see?” Asked Sky. Swiftshadow turned the book to the Wolf, “Oh, It beautiful. You even got Moons expression right,”

Sky was right. It was was fairly good rendition of the kind she wolf. Her gentle eyes stared out as they once did in life. It almost hurt to look at. _I’m sorry Moon._

She tore her eyes off the page. She closed the book and sighed, “Hey Ratchet? is it ok if I ask a few questions?”

“Very well,”

“What is energon?”

“It is our fuel and life blood. It is what sustains all cybertronian lifeforms,” 

“I see,” Pondered Swiftshadow. So it was like food for these guys. If she was half Cybertronian then it would stand to reason that she would require a certain amount. Her sudden craving made a lot more sense.

“What are Predacons? Like Whats difference between them and you guys? And did Megatron want to use them for his army?”

“Predacons were a powerful ancient cybertronian race. They were characterized by their bestial alt modes rather than that of vehicular ones. However they were rendered extinct in the great cataclysm many ages ago. Megatron had wished to harness their might to conquer your world,”

“What about Predaking?”

“My guess he was only a prototype, currently the only Predacon in existance” Said Ratchet, “Now is that all or do you have more to ask?”

Swiftshadow looked at her claws. Predacon claws.

“Just one,” Said Swiftshadow, “Why are you so adamant about Giving me a medical exam?”

“Puh-lease,” Scoffed the old medic, “There are numerous reasons for doing so. To check your overall health for starters. Secondly, If my theory is correct, you are the only human cybertronian hybrid in existence. It is no small miracle that your even alive. Which leads into point number three. To establish a baseline for incase you are either injured or fall ill we can better treat you,” 

“I guess that make sense,” Swiftshadow said yawning, “Well, goodnight Ratch. See ya tomorrow,”

* * *

Swiftshadow wasn't what woke her that night. Perhaps it was another nightmare. Maybe another memory now forgotten. She groggily sat up in her cot and rubbed the sand from her eyes. 

Sky sat in the middle of the room, staring silently out the window. Her pelt gently shone in the moonlight. Swiftshadow peered out the window and saw a nearly full moon. Only a dark sliver remaining to be filled. 

“Sky?” Swiftshadow asked wearily, “What are you doing up?”

“I think I need to go home,” Sky bluntly stated. Her eyes remained locked on the Moon.

“What?” Swiftshadow’s world seemed to turn on its head. Her mind reeled trying to comprehend Sky’s words. 

“The Moon ceremony will begin soon. With out Moon to lead it…,” Began Sky. Her head bowed down, “Well, that only leaves me. I’ve been away for far too long. But I wanted to make sure that you would be alright. Now that I know you will be taken care of here…”

Swiftshadow thought over Sky’s words for a moment. She was right. Sky didn't belong here. She deserved to run free in the wilderness. She needed to hunt and catch wild game not sit around eating dog food. She needed the pack just as much as the pack needed her.

But where did that leave Swiftshadow? It wasn't even yesterday that she would've jumped at the chance to escape this place. But now, she wasn't sure. She had learned more about herself her then she ever did among the pack. Like the fact that she didn't like mayonnaise, or was left handed. 

She then thought about her own family. A yearning ache formed in her chest. was it possible to miss someone you didn't know? She knew that she would never find them if she returned to the pack.

Swiftshadow stared at Sky. She didn't want to say good bye. Not yet anyway. It seemed all too soon in her opinion. She had already lost Moon, she didn't want to loose Sky too. Yet, she knew that if she kept Sky here would be nothing short of cruel and selfish. Doing so would certainly lose Sky’s friendship for sure in the long run. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll see what I can do,” Said Swiftshadow, “Lets first get some sleep though,”

Sky silently agreed as she curled up in her bed.

* * *

“Swiftshadow, could you please hold still,” Scolded Ratchet.

“Sorry,” Swiftshadow said absentmindedly. She then forced her tail into a stand still. 

Light from Ratchets Scanner washed over her. She desperately tried to ignore the hands that poked and prodded. She also anxiously kept her jaws shut to avoid any further incidents. Sometimes it was better to keep ones teeth to themselves. 

She almost jumped when a cold stethoscope met her chest. She waited as June counted the beats of her heart. 

“Breath in… Hold… Breath out…,” Ordered the Nurse. The dragon did as she was bidden. 

Swiftshadow’s mind kept wandering back to last night conversation with Sky. She couldn't Imagine life without her. She almost didn't want to. She searched for alternative solutions. 

Periodic visitations? There was a chance the Autobots wouldn't agree to that. 

For a moment Swiftshadow decided to picture things from Sky’s view. She was struck with the sudden realization that Sky had gone over and above just to ensure her well being. She decided that being with Sky was most important. If giving up looking for her own family was required, so be it.

With that resolution in mind a plan formed in her head. The Autobots didn't know the exact location of the den. So they would probably bridge to the area that she met Predaking. She knew the forest well. She could use it to sneak off and rejoin the pack. 

With Sky as the healer, she could smooth things over with Strong-paw. Hopefully keep from being banished until she is able to prove herself to the pack. 

“You seem distracted, young one,” a deep baritone voice broke Swiftshadow from her musings. She looked up to see Optimus. He along with Magnus had previously been filing reports. She had noticed that the two of them give her somber glances throughout her Check up. 

“Just got a lot on my mind I guess,” Swiftshadow said, “Mostly about Sky,”

“Is there something wrong with her?” Asked June as she spied the wolf on the catwalk.

“Well, she kinda wants to go home,” Swiftshadow answered. Her tail curled around her talons, “She doesn't belong here. She needs to be back with her own pack. Sky is better off running free in the woods, not cooped up here all day,”

“I see,” Noted Optimus, “Then perhaps we might be able to arrange something a little later,”

Perfect.

* * *

Predaking soared high above the tree tops. His keen eyes scanned the land and the horizon. His wings took in another gale. He promised himself that he would not return to the Nemesis without the little one. Fortunately Megatron hadn't attempted to comm. him. So he was free to search for as long as wanted. 

He let out another bellow.Maybe this one would draw her out. He winged around for another circuit. He had to find her. He shuddered to think what would happen if the Autobots got their murderous hands on her. He refused to let the ember hope he felt die out. 

He listened for a return call. All he heard was a pack of wolves howling in chorus somewhere below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an action packed chapter. Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing this.

Swiftshadow stepped out of the ground bridge. She dug her talons into the soft dirt and took a deep breath. Fresh forest air filled her lungs. The light of the setting sun cast everything in a deep golden glow. Birdsong echoed into her ears. Oh, how she missed this.

Sky padded next to her. Optimus Prime, WheelJack, and Ratchet emerged from the vortex shortly after. The bridge then winked into nothingness.

Swiftshadow looked around to get her bearings. She could still see the scorch marks and pot holes from the previous battle. The scent of ash lingered in the air. 

“Alright, say goodbye to your wolf friend,” Said WheelJack.

Swiftshadow glared at the Wrecker. Though step one went without a hitch, step two was a bit trickier. Ditch the tag alongs. 

“But I want to make sure she makes it back to the pack safely, first,” Said Swiftshadow.

“Very well,” Said Optimus, “But be back in an hour,”

“Don't worry I promise I’ll be back by then,” Swiftshadow said as she secretly crossed the tips of her wings. 

She and Sky trotted to the edge of the meadow. The sudden thunderous sound of massive wings roared over head. A wall of flame burst into existence between her and the Autobots. She could feel its searing heat from twenty feet away. 

A massive figure impacted the ground, shaking the earth. Predaking. 

“Run little one!” He commanded. 

“I think we should do as he says,” Swiftshadow said. Both She and Sky bolted into the underbrush.

* * *

Predaking had spotted the light of the ground bridge from a distance. He veered over to investigate. The cool evening wind carried him swiftly. He arrived within a few wing beats.

He saw the little one. She was alive! His speak leaped in joy. He could return to the nemesis victorious after all. 

Then he saw the Autobots. Rage and hatred filled his chest and spread to rest of his being. And to see one of the two personally responsible for his kind destruction. It sent into a fervour of fury. Fire boiled in his throat and spilled out, creating a barrier between the little one and the one.

He transformed as he landed. He ordered the little one to run. She bolted into the wood much to his pleasure. He turned his attention to the Autobots.

Vengeance would be his.

He charged at the prime guns blazing. The Prime in turn made his own list of commands and returned fire. Predaking swung at the Prime. Optimus dodged and connected his fist to Predaking’s Jaw. The predacon staggered back. Another force sent him flying. Ultra Magnus managed to land a hit with his good hand. The hits did little other than stoke the flames of his wrath. 

Changing form, Predaking spat fire at the enemy. The flames missed their targets and sent several trees up in flames. He didn't care. If he had to set the world on fire to crush his foes, then so be it. 

He had a battle to win.

* * *

Swiftshadow and Sky dashed through the underbrush. They darted around trees and leapt over logs and rocks. Bushes were easily dodged as were branches and twigs. Nothing would stop them from returning to the den.

The echoes of battle rang behind them. They didn't look back.

They burst into the den site panting. Several wolves stared flabbergasted at the duo. 

“Sky!” A dark grey wolf bounded up, “Your alive!”

“Cliff!” Sky shouted as she joined her brother, “By The Wolf Spirit, I missed you,”

The two danced around each other and sang a chorus of thrilled yips. It wasn't long before the rest of the pack joined in the celebration. A deep rough Howl silenced the crowd. Strong-paw stood on his boulder. His harsh glare landed on Swiftshadow. 

“You are no longer welcome here,” He growled. 

“What? Why?,” said Swiftshadow, “What did I do?”

“You abandoned the pack,” Strong-paw accused. 

“I didn't leave, I was abducted,” Defended Swiftshadow. It felt like the world was crumbling around her. 

“It’s true,” Said Sky, “We were taken by these giant beings,” 

“You really think I’m going to believe that,” He snorted, “Now you need to get out of here, Swiftshadow,”

Sky growled and raised her head and tail, “I as the the pack healer say we should give Swiftshadow a second chance,”

“Not until tonights ceremony, your not,” 

CRACK.

A deer burst through the thicket. In a panicked frenzy it bolted across the den site. It didn't seem to acknowledge the pack of wolves as it thundered past.

“FIRE!” Someone shrieked from the crowd.

Swiftshadow looked up. An ominous glow filtered through the trees and shrubbery. The forest was on fire and the flames were spreading fast. 

* * *

The battle was fierce. Predaking fought hard. Fuelled by flame and fury, he lashed out at his enemies with reckless abandon. His impervious armour shielded him from any blow.

WheelJack was thwacked away with his tail. The Prime tasted his fire. The predacon dug his talons into Wheeljacks armour and took off. A sufficient fall should take care of him. He only got a couple wing beats in before he was tackled out of the sky. He and the Prime crashed into the earth. WheelJack flew out of his grip. Trees snapped and shattered into splintered pieces.

Predaking shook off the twigs and branches. He spotted the Prime. He spat fire at him. Optimus 

narrowly avoided the blast. The Prime shifted his arm into a cannon and started firing at the beast. Predaking ignored the blasts and charged the Prime. 

Smoke of the burning forest filled his intakes. It didn't bother him. Cybertronians didn't need to breath. The only thing that mattered to him was vengeance.

A movement caught his eye. Through the smoke and haze he saw her. The little one. 

* * *

“Everyone calm down,” commanded Strong-paw. His voice Echoed through out the clearing. The smoke was thickening. Soon the flames would be upon them. 

“Where are we going to go?” A panicked wolf shouted. Swiftshadow’s mind raced. Where can they go? She couldn't think of anywhere the pack would be safe from both the battle and the fire.

“Swiftshadow,” called Sky, breaking the dragon from her thoughts, “Your mark,” 

Swiftshadow gazed upon her shoulder. The wolf mark was glowing a soft silvery light. Before she could even question it, an image flashed in her brain. She suddenly knew where the pack could find safety.

“Strong-paw!” Shouted Swiftshadow, “The spirit pool!”

“What about it?” Growled the battle scarred wolf. 

“The pack will be safe there,”

“what makes you so sure?” He demanded.

BANG! CRASH!

Before she could answer, Optimus and Predaking crashed almost on top of the den site. Predaking blasted fire sending a nearby clump of trees up in flames. 

“Just trust me!” Swiftshadow pleaded.

Strong-paw picked up his jaw, “Everyone, move out!”

The pack followed their leader out of the den. A pair of wolves and Sky picked up one of the cubs moved with the pack. Cliff and Swiftshadow brought up the rear urging along the stranglers.

Swiftshadow looked back. Her eyes connected with Predaking’s. A horrid realization swept over her. Both Predaking and the Autobots had come here looking for her. They would've never of come here if she hadn't attacked those hunters. Their battle had put the pack directly in the line of fire. Strong-paw was right. She had brought danger to the pack. 

Determination flowed through her veins. All the more reason to protect it.

The Predacon made a lunge at her. He was stopped by the clang of WheelJacks fist. She bolted after the pack.

* * *

Fire was all around them. Trees were now blazing pillars. Animals ran trying to escape their fiery doom. The smoke and searing heat was suffocating. Swiftshadow could barely hear the din of battle over the blazes roar. It was almost impossible to navigate. The flames had transformed the forest into a hellish twisted version of itself. Yet Swiftshadow could feel the spirit ponds presence. An oasis inside the inferno. 

CRACK! 

A large flaming tree fell across the path ahead. Swiftshadow bolted the front. She used her wings to shield the wolves from burning embers. Hot cinders covered her wings and back. Heat pressed on her but didn't burn. Were her scales fire proof? 

“You ok there?” Asked Strong-paw. 

The pack was trapped as the fire raged all around.

“yeah, I’m fine,” Swiftshadow said as she shook off the embers. She examined the log that now burned in their way. They were so close. She could feel the oasis just a little farther ahead. 

She saw the trapped packs weary and exhausted expressions. Their desperation seared into Swiftshadow’s soul. She would not fail them. With a burst of determination she rammed the fallen tree. 

It did not move.

She rammed it again. 

It did not move. 

Ramming was not the answer Swiftshadow realized. the tree was too big. There had to be another way. An idea struck her. Her scales! She draped a wing over the log. The blistering heat pressed at it but it did not burn. It created a gap in the flames.

“Everyone, over me!” Ordered Swiftshadow. 

The pack glanced at each other uncertainly. 

“You heard her,” Barked Strong-paw, “Up and over,”

The first wolf, Cliff, cautiously jumped on her back then over the log. A howl of assurance urged the others to follow suit. One by one they pack made it over. Swiftshadow remained steady taking the weight of each wolfs bounds. Sky made it over with cub in tow. Soon it was just her and Strong-paw. 

“your turn,” She said. 

He gave a short respective nod before making the leap himself. Swiftshadow withdrew her wing. She gave herself a running start and leapt through the flames. She landed effortlessly on the other side. The pack stood waiting. Through the fire and the flames they carried on.

It wasn't long before they were all suddenly breathing fresh air. 

* * *

Ratchet ran through the burning woods. He searched through the blaze. _Where was that girl?_ He thought worryingly. When Predaking showed up Optimus had ordered him to go fetch Swiftshadow so that they could bridge out. Simple in theory, but difficult in execution. The mission got harder when the whole slagging forest caught fire. 

Though he only knew Swiftshadow for only a short time, he hated to see anything bad happen to her. 

Something among the flames caught His attention. A strange shimmering light that was not fire. It emanated from somewhere beyond the trees. He darted for it. 

What he saw shocked him to his core.

* * *

Swiftshadow panted. Her aching lungs sucked in cool fresh air. Her scales felt hot and gritty. Exhaustion seeped into her bones. But she was alive. The pack was alive. 

A shining translucent dome surrounded them.The seemingly delicate barrier shielded them the blaze. The towering flames licked and beat on its surface. They however did not penetrate the barrier.

Swiftshadow gazed upon the spirit pond. The pond shimmered with bright silver light. The Wolf Spirit sat elegantly on its surface. The spirits gentle eyes laid on the pack. Her warmth filled the gully. 

“You…” Was the only word that escaped the dragons mouth. Swiftshadow remembered this being from her near death experience. The same gentle power and energy radiated off the spirit. She couldn't help but be awestruck. 

Ratchet burst out of the flames and skidded to a halt. His face wore a shocked Expression. He seemed to not believe what his eyes were telling him. Swiftshadow couldn't blame him. She had a hard time believing her eyes too. 

Predaking and the the other Autobots halted at the edge of the dome. Their eyes lay gobsmacked on The wolf Spirit. The all stood absolutely still. It was if the The Wolf Spirit’s presence alone quenched their desire for battle. 

Sky strode to the edge of the pond and laid down. The Wolf Spirit briefly nuzzled Sky’s head. 

“Come every one!” Called the she-wolf, “She wants us on the water,”

After a few uneasy glances, the pack waded in the pond. Swiftshadow remained on solid ground. The Autobots on one side. The pack on the other. With a heavy heart she knew what she had to do.

“Hey, Sky,” Said Swiftshadow, “I’m going to miss you,”

“I’m going miss you too,” Smiled Sky, “But something tells me that we’ll meet again some day,”

“Yeah, till we meet again,” Swiftshadow said. She then turned to the alpha, “Strong-paw,You were right. I did invite danger to the pack. If I wasn't here none of this would've happened,”

“Hmmm…” The alpha pondered, “I suppose I was, but then so was Moon,”

“What?”

“You saved us, this day,” He said, “We would not of made it out of the fire without you. I think that is now your curse,”

“curse?” Questioned Swiftshadow.

Strong-paw chuckled, “Though danger may linger close by, you will always be the one the save everyone from it,” 

Before Swiftshadow had a chance to ponder his words the pond was enveloped by a bright light. It almost seared through her eyelids. A familiar presence wove through mind. It whispered as it entangled through her being.

**_Be careful young one. For your journey has only just begun._**

When she opened her eyes the pack was gone, and so was the pond. All that was left was an empty basin. She noticed that the towering flames had been extinguished. She knew that they would soon return. 

A shrieking roar broke the silence. Predaking swung his head blindly. His eyes shuttered and blinked furiously. Optimus the first to act. A ground bridge appeared and the Autobots ran into it. Swiftshadow stopped on its threshold. She and Predaking locked eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing through.

* * *

Predaking Furiously blinked the darkness and stars from his eyes. His vision cleared in time to see the little one enter the Autobots ground bridge. She gave him a long forlorn look before going through. 

Defeat and humiliation settled into his frame. Confusion tore into his processor. Why did she follow those murders into the portal? Had she been deceived? Brainwashed? And what was up with that ghostly wolf?

An agonized roar rang through the heavens. Defeated, He spread out his wings and headed back to The Nemesis. 

* * *

Swiftshadow tossed in her cot. the others had gone to retire for the night or as WheelJack so eloquently put it, go stare at a brick wall and rethink everything. Her muscles and chest ached. June had looked her over and determined she was fine. 

Swiftshadow looked over to Sky’s bed. Empty, never to be filled again. Sorrow made her heart ache. Sighing, she got up up left her room. To her surprise it was not Ratchet the console. Optimus was there instead. She felt his strange warmth. She normally would've shoved it away. This time, however, she let the presence comfort her.

“you should be resting,” He said.

“Couldn’t sleep,” She muttered. Shifting form, she leapt onto the catwalk. 

“Is something troubling you?”

“I guess I don't want to alone right now,” She admitted.

He offered an open palm. She nimbly hopped on and climbed up to his broad shoulder. carefully, as to not scratch his paint. 

“Swiftshadow,” Began Optimus, “May I inquire of the nature of the entity that we witnessed tonight?”

“you mean The Wolf Spirit?” answered Swiftshadow, “Cant say that I know that much about her, to be honest. I know that she is both ancient and powerful… She saved me.“

“Saved you?”

“After I escaped shockwaves lab, I was dying…I don't know why… or how… but she saved me,”

“I see,”

“She also has a warmth similar to yours,”

“Mine?” He questioned. 

“I don’t know why, but both you and her have sort of this strange presence. while they are similar the both kind of have different flavours. Like one is a tangy sweet and the other is a sugary sweet. If that makes sense,”

Optimus pondered her words. After a long minute of silence, he pulled something out. It was large flat device. It was a silvery grey with light blue accents. It resembled an oddly cut card or key. She could sense a fragment of warmth in it. Dim but still there.

“What is it?” Asked the dragon, “Its got a bit of that warmth,”

“This is the Key to Vector Sigma. A very important ancient relic. It was once used to contain the contents of the Matrix of Leadership,”

“Matrix of Leadership?”

“A powerful relic that contains the ancient wisdom of the primes. It can only be wielded by someone who earns the title of prime,”

“You weren't always Optimus Prime?”

“Indeed. I was once a simple data clerk named Orian pax. When the core of our world was poisoned by Megatron’s warmongering I travelled down to the core to hopefully repair it. I was confronted by Primus himself,”

“Who’s Primus?”

“He is the god and creator of all cybertronian life,”

“I see,” Said Swiftshadow, “When you met Primus, he gave you the Matrix of Leadership, which made you a Prime?”

“Correct,”

“So both the Matrix and the Key are both connected to Primus. That means they both must be loaded with spiritual energy, And I’m somehow picking up on that energy,”

“It would seem so,”

“Huh…” Swiftshadow let the silence settle in, “You didn't save your world, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” He said with note of sadness.

“I’m sorry,” Swiftshadow said as she settled down on his shoulder. She let the Primes warmth envelop her.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of giggling stirred Swiftshadow from her slumber. While her eyes remained shut, her mind came into awareness. A warm hard surface held her. What ever it was, it felt nice. A deep rumbling started up nearby. More giggling occurred.

“Come on guys. Let her sleep,” A voice said. Jack?

“shhhh, let me record this,” A second voice whispered. Miko?

“Who knew dragons could purr,” Raf quietly chuckled.

Dragon? Purr? Wait a minute…

She snapped into full alertness. The rumbling abruptly stopped. The first thing she noticed was that her sleeping surface was red. It took her a moment to realize that she spent the night on Optimus Primes shoulder. 

“oh, god,” She gasped, “I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on you…”

“It is fine,” He reassured, “Just happy to be of service,”

Swiftshadow leapt onto the catwalk, “Hey Optimus, thank you,”

“Your welcome,”He said as he headed out of the hanger.

“So, what bring you guys here?” Swiftshadow greeted, “I thought you had School,”

“Dude, it’s mid afternoon,” Said Miko.

“Seriously?” 

“I’m guessing that was a good sleep,” Said Jack.

“Apparently,” Swiftshadow noted that she hadn't this well rested in ages.

“Where is Sky?” asked Raf.

“She went back to her pack,”

“Aw well,” Said the punk rocker, “We still have a lot of things planned this after noon,”

“Can I at least have breakfast first?”

“You mean dinner?” Said Jack.

“It’s breakfast to me!”

* * *

“What do you mean the Autobot’s captured the predacon!” Roared Megatron.

Predaking cringed inwardly. Megatron’s optics burned with anger. Soundwave stood silently at his post. Troopers milled about the bridge fulfilling their daily tasks. 

He knew Megatron would not take his news well. Yet couldn't exactly lie to his lord. He told the warlord only the important parts. He left out the part of her leaving under her own volition. He also dropped ghostly wolf out as he wasn’t so sure of what to make of it, himself.

“Do you have any Idea the Advantages this could give the Autobots!”

“Well my lord,” Preadaking started, “I do not think that we have much to fear from that predacon in particular,”

“How so,” Growled the Warlord.

“For starters, she was incredibly small for predacon,” He explained, “I doubt that she would be even a match for a vehicon trooper,”

“Is that so…” Megatron gave a calculating glare, “You had better be right. For if I find that your judgement is false, Your predacon army will never see the light of day,”

“You have my word,” He stated adamantly. 

“Very well. You are dismissed,” Megatron said.

Predaking stalked out of the bridge. Many confusing thoughts and questions floated through his mind. He shoved them all down. The Autobot’s were the enemy and his loyalty to Megatron will yield a new generation of predacons. 

And that was all there was to it. 

* * *

A couple days passed since Sky returned to her pack. Life in the hanger fell into routine. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Help the ‘Bots around the base. Practice flying. Have supper. go to bed. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

In that time Ratchet had analyzed the data from swiftshadow’s examination. Not only could she safely process energon, she needed it as sustenance. Fortunately, she only required a minuscule amount of it. Only a couple of gulps of processed energon every few days or small chunk of the raw stuff. 

She guessed that her prior incident was a result of her being starved of the resource.

“Your getting good at that,” Praised Smokescreen.

“Thanks,” Swiftshadow said from the rafters.

“Your pretty much flying already,”

“Not really,” Said the dragon, “This is more gliding with some wing assisted leaping. _Flying_ is when one can get in the air and stay there,”

“I don't think it’ll be long until you will be really flying,”

“I sure Hope so,” Said Swiftshadow as she glided down. In truth she had been taking her time with this. She no longer felt the need to get away from this place. In fact she felt quite content here, even if she miss long walks through the woods with Sky. 

“Swiftshadow!, Think fast!” Shouted Miko as she threw up a piece of wood. Swiftshadow destroyed it with a quick burst of flame. Fire breathing also something she decided to practice on. She was starting to get good at it. 

“Prime!” Shouted Fowler as he burst out of his office.

“Yes?”

“Last night, the deceptions made off with twenty tons worth of control rods from a nuclear reactor,” 

“What could Megatron be planning to build,” Wondered the Prime, “Keep use posted on any further activity,”

“Will do,” Fowler saluted.

“Hey Fowler,” Swiftshadow strode over to the agent, “Have you found anything, you know…”

“Not yet,” He said, “If I find anything, You would be the first to know,”

“Oh,” Her heart fell in disappointment. She hoped that Fowler with his recourses might be able help find a clue to her past.

“But I’ll you what, I will keep looking,”

“Ok,” Swiftshadow said as the agent returned to his office.

Jack, being his empathetic self sensed her sadness, “Hey look on the bright side, you got us,”

“I know,” Said Swiftshadow, “And I appreciate that. But I still would like to know at least a little about my past,”

She didn't expect him understand completely. He didn't know what it was like to look upon ones memories and see nothing. To not know of ones origins. 

“Hey Swiftshadow, wanna play a video game?” asked Raf.

“Oh, your on,”

* * *

“Hey Ratchet what ya doing?” Swiftshadow leaned against the railing. A day had passed since the news of the deception theft. Not much had happened in that time, other then the Autobots keeping a vigilant eye out for Decepticon activity. 

It was a sunny mid afternoon. The Jack, Miko, and Raf had yet to arrive. Swiftshadow had expected them to appear at any moment.

“Just finishing up the analysis of DNA,” He said.

“Find anything interesting?” 

“A few things actually,” Ratchet pulled up some diagrams on his monitor. He pointed at one with a double helix structure, “This is normal human DNA, as you can see it is comprised carbon based molecules,” 

He pointed to the other diagram, “And this is CNA. The basis of all cybertronian life. It is comprised of cybermatter,”

Swiftshadow watched in rapt curiosity. Ratchet entered a command into the computer, “And this is yours,”

A Double Helix structure appeared. It was different from the previous examples. The closest thing Swiftshadow could compare it to was as if someone took a wooden ladder and a steel ladder and cut them in half lengthwise, then glued them together by their rungs. 

“As you can see your a perfect fusion of human and cybertronian biology. A techno-organic if you will,” He explained, “Such a thing was once considered impossible as it was considered the two biologies incompatible. You would not have survived if that spirit wolf hadn't intervened,”

“You mean The Wolf Spirit,” Swiftshadow corrected, “And I already knew that,”

“Is there anything you wish to know?”

“Other than where I came from, not much,” She sighed, “but, I do want to say something to you,”

“Oh…”

“I want to say sorry for accidentally biting you. It was unnecessary and uncalled for and you didn't deserve it,”

“I find Your apology quite unnecessary,”

“I still feel guilty about it,”

“Very well, Accept your unnecessary apology,”

The sound squealing tires interrupted the conversation. Jack and Arcee skidded to a halt with Bulkhead and Bumblebee close behind. 

“Yeah!” Whooped jack, “Who’s the fastest,”

“Dude its wasn't race,” Said Miko dismissively.

* * *

The Whole of Team Prime had assembled in the base when Fowler called. 

“Prime Its cons again. In progress this time,”

“Coordinates received Agent Fowler,” Said Ratchet as opened the ground bridge.

“Lets Roll,” Magnus commanded only to be stopped by Ratchet. 

“Eh-yip-yip, Your ability to Roll remains predicated upon further exploration of you manual dexterity,”

Magnus flexed his clawed hand in frustration. Swiftshadow noticed WheelJack Give a sympathetic expression. What had happened to Magnus’ hand?

“Ratchet’s authority supersedes my own in medical matters,” Stated Optimus.

“I understand,” Magnus said with note of disappointment. He watched as the Autobots leave through the vortex. Huffing he trudged towards a console. Swiftshadow made her way over to him.

“Hey Magnus, sir,” 

“Yes, soldier,” Magnus said flatly. 

“What happened to you hand?”

“What brought this on?

“Curiosity,” 

“It was crushed by Predaking when we destroyed Shockwaves laboratory,”

“The WheelJack destroyed,” Said Swiftshadow, “And the one no one saw me in,”

“Correct,”

“Why didn't you see me there?”

The Autobot SIC took a moment to think, “In the heat of the moment it was impossible to give the place a thorough look. So it was possible that you were kept hidden somewhere inside,”

“Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge,” Optimus’ voice rang over the comms, “But insure the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we are returning with a deception prisoner,”

It wasn't long before the Autobots had Soundwave strapped down on a table. The teens, Swiftshadow, and fowler had been herded to a section of catwalk. the interrogation was not going well. Soundwave had only responded with silence, dub step remixes, and a smiley face emoji. 

“The Deception chief surveillance officer must know a lot,” Jack commented.

“I wonder if that means he know where I came from?” Swiftshadow’s wings twitched. She gazed upon the blank visor that was Soundwaves face. Something about him unnerved her. 

“If he did, he doesn't speak,” Said Miko, “Or does he?”

“I’m no even sure he has a face,” Said Raf.

They were suddenly interrupted by a most horrid of sounds. It resembled a siren and a car alarm jumbled together and was ear splittingly loud. Every one covered their ears in an attempt to muffle it. It stopped as quickly as it started. 

“Scap this, Soundwave is no ordinary cybertronian, inside or out,” Ratchet growled frustration, “So I strongly suggest opening him up, so we can get a first hand look on the information on his drives,”

That felt a bit extreme to swiftshadow. 

“Alright, he downloading data,” Bulkhead cheered.

“No,” Ratchet said, “He’s erasing data,”

A deep rough monotonous voice echoed throughout the hanger, “Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior,” 

Then Soundwave went completely still. His visor blank.

“Is he…” Asked Bulkhead.

“No,” Assured Ratchet, “He merely crashed his drives,”

Swiftshadow looked on with many questions unanswered and unsaid.

* * *

Predaking strode up to the bridge, “You summoned me Lord Megatron,”

“I require your services, since an Autobot presence is expected at our next event,” 

“I welcome any opportunity to face the Prime again, warrior,” 

“You pride yourself on your evolution,” Roared Megatron, “Yet you have learned nothing! The Autobot forces have grown while ours continue to dwindle! Not to mention the predacon they inherited due to your failure,”

Predaking wasn't so sure why Megatron was so worked up about that. He was certain that the little one wouldn't be able to harm much of any one. Her little claws probably couldn't penetrate anyones armour much less kill.

“Then I’ll battle twice as fiercely,”

“As a beast,”

* * *

Swiftshadow observed the Soundwave from her perch on the cat walk. Jack, Miko, and Raf had since gone home. Fowler went for another debriefing with the general. Most of the Aurobots had gone to deal with another Deception robbery. That left her, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen.

Soundwave remained in a comatose state. It still felt like his blank visor seemed to see everything before it. It was unsettling. Both Bulkhead and Smokescreen appeared to agree as the commented their own similar feelings.

“Can you stop trying what soundwave can or cannot see,” Said an exasperated Ratchet, “and help figure out what he did not tell. For instance why would Megatron seek something with power to create a black hole,”

“To destroy the earth,” Bulkhead stated bluntly, “Obviously,” 

“No,” said Ratchet, “He merely wishes to harness the power to destroy worlds in order to… create one. Oh my,” 

“What is it?” Asked Swiftshadow. What was Megatron trying to build?

“Wait,” Said Smokescreen, “You seriously you think that Megatron is trying to rebuild the Omega Lock?”

“I wouldn’t put it past Megatron from attempting to do so,”

“Whats an Omega Lock?” 

“Ancient relic with the power to cyber-form any world,” Said Ratchet.

“Cyber-form?” Swiftshadow said, “You mean it could potentially rebuild your home?”

“Yes,” Ratchet confirmed, “But it also has the power to remake yours, with would inevitably destroy all life on it,”

Swiftshadow shivered. It was almost unthinkable to think that there was something out there with that kind of power. But then again, The Wolf Spirit existed and who knew how powerful she was.

Ratchet then called Optimus.

* * *

The Shining moon glinted of of Predakings scales. Moonlight reflected off the glaciers beneath. Stars twinkled silently in their dark velvet beds. The cold antarctic wind held him aloft in the clear night sky. The fire inside him kept him warm.

His sharp eyes soon caught sight of his prey. The Autobots where approaching the building that housed the item Shockwave required. He knew that his creator would be in there overseeing its retrieval. He noted that the little one was not among them.

He spat fire at his enemies. He winged around to take another shot. The Prime rose up to meet his challenge. _Fine by me_ , he thought. Predaking’s fire and the Primes blasts shot off into the night. 

Their battle was fierce. The Prime had managed to throw Predaking into an ice cliff. The predacon escaped the falling ice and dug his talons into the Primes armour. They wrestled high above the icy plain. The Prime shoved Predaking's head to avoid a fiery blaze. 

Eventually Predaking got in a blow that sent the Prime falling into the frozen wasteland below. The beast landed and prepared a searing blaze. One that would end the dazed Prime. 

“Predaking,” Megatron’s voice interrupted his victory, “I have been informed that our objective is at risk. Secure it now!”

Loyalty and wrath conflicted inside Predakings mind. Vengeance demanded that he end the Primes life. 

Yet loyalty won out. He Took to the sky and broke through the buildings roof. He located Shockwave who was in a fist fight with Magnus. Predaking tossed aside Magnus and grabbed Shockwave in his front talons. With mighty swing he broke the machine off its stand. He hefted himself, Shockwave, and the equipment into the sky. 

He did not look back as he entered the ground bridge.

* * *

“It may not be with the Omega Lock, but we’ll find a way to fix our planet,” Smokescreen encouraged Ratchet. 

Swiftshadow sympathized with the Autobots. She knew what it like to be unable to go home. 

Optimus had said they would sacrifice the only way to restore their world to save this one. Smokescreen was being his optimistic self in thinking that they would be able to find another way. Swiftshadow couldn't think of anything to help. What else had the power to reform entire planets?

Fowler who had returned from his grilling left his office. A bunch of papers filled his hand. 

A strange sound caught Swiftshadow’s attention. Laserbeak burst through a window. Glass shards scattered on the floor. The ‘con blasted away Soundwaves bonds. The Autobots opened fire on the ‘con. Swiftshadow filled herself with fire. She spat it at the metal bird. Laserbeak veered out of the way. 

One of Smokescreens shots broke a piece off the ‘con but Laserbeak wasn't impeded. It swooped down a darted underneath a catwalk. Swiftshadow took the chance and pounced. her claws raked Laserbeaks hide but did not find a grip.

Laserbeak attached itself to Soundwaves chest. The Decepticon came to life. The Autobots tried to subdue him. A tentacle tasered smokescreen into unconsciousness. Bulkhead went down next. Fowler attacked with a fire extinguisher but was swept away. Ratchet went down easily. 

Swiftshadow made a leap at Soundwaves face. One of the ‘cons tentacles wrapped itself around her. The last thing she remembered was the sparking electricity and a strange tingling along her wings and spine.


	9. Chapter 9

“Higher!” She shouted. She gripped the swing chains as tight as her little eight year hands could manage. 

“Ok, if you say so,” a young mans voice said. A hand pushed the swing to increasing heights.

“Look I’m flying!” She shouted with glee. Joy and excitement filled her little body.

“You certainly are,”

“Your best big brother ever!”

“I know I am, but what does that make you?”

“The best sister ever,” She said with the bravado an eight year old could muster.

“That you are,”

Swiftshadow’s mind came into wakefulness. A brother! She realized. She had a brother! Every fibre of her being knew it to be true. Joy and excitement sent vibrations through her soul.

“It is almost comical to think that this tiny thing is a predacon,” A voice sneered followed by tapping.

The joy Swiftshadow felt shattered into a bazillion pieces. _Right, that._ She remembered now. She was captured. Fear settled in. 

Moons lessons sank in. Wait, listen, observe. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want them to know she was awake. She could tell that she was in some sort of cramped cylindrical container. Her tail was curled around her awkwardly and who ever put her in here didn't know how to fold her wings right. 

“Starscream! Stop messing with that bargaining chip,” Swiftshadow recognized Megatron’s voice, “We will need that as a in case Shockwave’s patch fails to yield the formula from the medic,”

Ratchet. Relief flooded her bones. He was alive at least, for now,. Megatron needed him for some formula. The only formula that Ratchet worked on was the Synth-En. Did they need that for some reason? Maybe was needed to power the Omega Lock or whatever Megatron was building?

Also the whole bargaining chip thing. That was not good. 

“Ah, yes,” Starscream’s weaselly voice grated on her nerves, “I don't suppose that once we’re done, we’ll let Predaking have it. Though it would certainly appease the brute for while at least,” 

“Nonsense,” Barked Megatron, “We can not risk Predaking to find out about…”

The sound of A sliding door and a set of thundering footsteps interrupted the conversation. _Find out what?_

“Well?” Questioned Megatron.

“The cortical physic patch only conformed my suspicions,” The cold monotonous voice sent chills down her spine, “The Synth-En formula is incomplete,”

Swiftshadow cracked one eye open. Terror flooded her senses as she recognized the being before her. It was the one eyed monster of her nightmares. 

“Well then, we should help the good doctor finish his research,” Chuckled Megatron.

* * *

Ratchet stood in his cell. A pair of stasis cuffs held his hands together. A single dim light illuminated an empty dull grey room. He paced around working on getting the cuffs loose. 

The door opened to reveal Megatron. His crimson eyes pierced the darkness.

“Are you through poking around inside my head,” Ratchet said, “you didn't find what you wanted did you? Or else you wouldn't be here,”

“What I want apparently does not yet exist,” Megatron hissed.

“and that would be?”

“We would very much like for you to complete your work on the formula for synthetic energon,”

“even if I were capable, do you think I would hand you a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so can turn around and use it against the Autobots,” Ratchet turned his back to the war lord.

“Oh you misunderstand dearest Ratchet, I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction. We have fortuitously discovered that your Synth-En when combined with cyberneucleic acid create a basis for an alternative for of cyber matter,”

“You are attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock,” Ratchet’s spark pulsed. The twinge of hope was rapidly replaced by multitude of horrifying ways such thing could be used.

“We stand on the precipice of greatness you and I,” Megatron continued, “the restoration of our very home world,”

“Collaborate with the barbarian who essentially destroyed our home planet in the first place, Who sadistically crushed Bumblebee’s voice box will looking him in the eye,” Anger jabbed at Ratchet, “No thank you,”

“Then I’ll present you with a choice. Complete your formula, or…” 

Starscream appeared from the darkness. He held a glass containment unit on its side. Inside was Swiftshadow. Ratchets spark dropped. The fear was easy to see on her face. He could hear her savage growls. She had her teeth and fangs bared as if daring anyone to stick their digits too close.

“If I were to agree to this,” Ratchet said, “What assurance do I have that you wont go back you word,” 

“None what so ever,” Said Megatron, “As a Decepticon, any assurance I do give would be meaningless,”

Ratchet weighed his options, “ What makes you think you can rebuild the Omega Lock. I’ve come to my senses. I know of its mystical properties,”

Megatron grinned. Dread crept into Ratchets spark.

“Come with me,” Megatron ordered. Ratchet followed the warlord thought the ships dark hallways. Starsceam trailed behind with Swiftshadow in tow. Her growls had died down but kept her fangs sharp and ready. They travelled deep into the belly of the ship. 

They entered a large circular room. A dozen large cylindrical tanks lined the perimeter. Each of them waiting to be filled with the substance that would give Cybertron life. Or destroy Earth.

The floor opened to reveal a stunning orbital view of earth. However that wasn't what caught Ratchet’s attention. A great ring of silvery metal hung by four great pillars off The Nemesis’ belly. Numerous vehicon workers were busily welding the machine together.

Ratchet gaped in awe, “By the Allspark. You've actually done it,”

“Decepticon engineering,” Megatron said proudly, “It would not take long for the lock’s operational drives to be fully operational. All that is needed to restore our home is the cyber matter to launch through it,”

“Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of synthetic energon,”

“I have every confidence in you doctor,”

Ratchet looked upon the Omega Lock then to Swiftshadow’s terrified expression. _I’m sorry,_ he silently thought. 

“I’ll do it,” Ratchet finally said, “But then you already knew that,”

Megatron only smiled darkly.

* * *

Swiftshadow scratched at the glass that held her. She only managed to make a few etchings. She needed to get out of here. 

Megatron was showing Ratchet around the laboratory. Ratchet admired some doohickey prototype. Swiftshadow didn't understand half of the technical jargon they used. She couldn't believe that Ratchet was helping the deceptions. She understood _why_ but couldn't believe it. 

The door slid open to reveal Shockwave and a red bot she didn't recognize. Shockwave’s single optic landed on her. A wave of terror swept through her. She tried to make herself as small and insignificant as possible. 

“Ah, It seems our resident scientists have arrived,” Said Megatron, “I’d let you get acquainted then,” 

Starscream picked up Swiftshadow’s capsule and followed Megatron out. 

“Where are you taking her?” questioned Ratchet.

“Oh, don’t worry about your little friend,” Megatron said, “We’ll make sure that it’s well taken care of. Consider this a form of insurance,”

The door slid shut. Swiftshadow’s heart beat wildly in her chest. She fought to keep control of her breathing. 

“Certainly, my lord, you don't intend to keep your word,” Sneered Starscream as they travelled away from the lab.

“Of course not,” Megatron admitted, “I want you to take that thing away from here and terminate it. Once your done with that your to go destroy the Autobot base,” 

“As you wish, my lord,” Said starscreamas the two parted ways. 

Okay, now was the time to panic. She beat furiously on the walls of her enclosure. She clawed and butted at the glass, desperate to get out. She wasn't going to die without a fight.

“Be quiet you,” Ordered Starscream as he raked his claws on the glass. The grating noise did nothing but infuriate the dragon more.

_You want me to quiet, I show you quiet,_ she thought angrily. Shucked in a breath and let out the loudest roar that she could muster. It echoed as it rang through the halls. A large figure turned the corner. Swiftshadow immediately recognized who it was. 

Predaking

* * *

Shockwave set a piece of metal before Ratchet, “So we know this cyber matter the produced by an atypical molecular displacement reaction?”

“Extensive empirical evidence indicates the fundamental instability within the Synth-En formulation to be the cause,” Shockwave stated in a clinical tone.

“Double blind analysis?” Ratchet may disagree some of the mechs methods but he couldn't help but admire the mad scientists brilliance. He remembered what Shockwaves did to swiftshadow. A twinge of anger flashed through him. He pushed it away as being angry would be counterproductive. He silently prayed to Primus and The Wolf Spirit for Swiftshadow’s safe return.

“Naturally, The result only confirmed my original hypothesis,” Shockwave said, “Once the erroneous variable has been corrected for, the stabilized synthetic material will bind properly with the cyberneucleic acid,”

“And produce a stable form of cyber mater,” Ratchet concluded, “Remarkable,” 

“Yes quite an act of providence,”

“And to think that if we hadn't let you destroy the beasts, none of this would be possible,” Boasted Knockout as he handed Ratchet a tool.

“Let?” questioned Ratchet.

“What I meant to say was that the specimens that you requested earlier aren't going to prepare themselves,” Knockout changing the subject.

“There is much to do and little time doctor, shall we get back to work,” 

“certainly,” said Ratchet. He began to ponder the implications of Knockouts little slip.

* * *

Predaking stared down Starscream. The little one was trapped in the seekers grasp. Her pleading eyes looked up at him. He was confused. He had known that the Decepticons had an Autobot prisoner but he wasn't told about her. So he was surprised when heard her furious roar. his investigation lead him to Starscream. 

“Predaking,” Squeaked the seeker, “what are young here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Predaking growled, “And what are you doing with her in your possession?”

“Well, I, uh…” Stammered Starscream, “Was bringing her to you… Under Megatron’s orders of course,”

“Why was I not informed of the fact that we’ve had her in our possession?” 

“Well, It was a recent development,” Said the seeker, “And Megatron is a busy mech. he probably didn't have time to inform you,”

Predaking scowled. Some instinct told him that something wasn't right but he couldn’t quite put his claw on it. 

“Anyway, I have other business to attend to,” Continued Starscream as he handed Predaking the container. The seeker strutted off. 

Predaking looked upon the little one in his hands. Excitement rippled through his body. He finally had her. The only other predacon in existence was now inside his grasp. It was almost like a dream come true.

“So, uh… fancy meeting you her,” She said in an almost sheepish manner. 

“Like wise little one,” Said Predaking, “It is very fortunate I have found you, little one. Now we lead our future army together,”

“Hey, lets not get too ahead of ourselves,” Said the little one, “Also, can you find a private place so we can talk? Also can you let me out of here? It’s kinda cramped,”

Predaking frowned. He walked into one of the storage rooms. Megatron had kept several relics and artifacts. He caught the little one staring at particular relic. A massive sword of shining silvery metal. He let her out of the containment unit. She stretched out her limbs as she jumped out.

“Is there something you wish to speak of?” He questioned.

“How do you feel about the Decepticons,” She asked, “And Megatron specifically?”

Predaking had to admit it was a strange question. He did not think much of the deception forces in general. Most of them were just a bunch of faceless henchmen. He only paid attention to a select few. He at least knew he could trust Megatron without question. 

“Are you considering to join our glorious cause?”

“Not exactly,” She said, “To be honest I felt safer with Autobots,”

Rage flared within him, “you cant be serious! To side with that murderous scum over your own kind! Do you even know what they did!” 

“I know they destroyed Shockwaves lab along with all the predacon clones,” 

Predaking was flabbergasted. She _knew?_ Yet she still sided with those monsters? 

Confusion tore at him not for the first time. 

“What! How?”

“They told me themselves,” She admitted.

“Then how can you side with them?” Growled Predaking, “When they admitted to have slaughtered your brothers and sisters,”

“Mostly never once tried to hurt me of shove me inside cramped containers, unlike your ‘glorious’ leader,” She said, “They never kept secrets from me, unlike Megatron who seems to lie to everyone including you,”

“what do you mean little one?” Predaking narrowed his eyes, “Megatron would never lie to me,”

“I’m not sure exactly, “ she said, “But I know that he wanted to kill me to avoid the risk of you finding out some secret,” 

“What makes you so sure?”

“Overheard him and Starscream talking about it, but they never got into detail,” She said, “You seem like a smart guy, maybe, if we put our heads together we can figure it out.,”

Predaking had never heard himself being described as smart. The others wrote him off as a big dumb brute. 

“I know of the autobot that is currently on this ship,” He said, “Megatron has promised that I would have him once he was done his work,” 

“okay, so its not that,” She said, “So maybe it has something to do with the lab?” 

“What would Megatron done there?” He scoffed, “We both know the Autobots destroyed the lab,”

“Maybe theres a piece missing,” She said, “So lets compare stories,”

Predaking was sceptical. They both knew what happened there. so what was the point? He decided to humour her anyway. So he told her what he knew. 

“Those clones must've meant a lot to you,” She said, “Your all alone in this world and you were really looking forward to not being the only predacon in existence,”

Predakings armour was the toughest around. Neither blade or blaster could penetrate it. Yet the simple statement not only punctured it but tore it to shreds.

“How would you know that?” He growled

“It’s how i would feel if I where in your position,” She said, “I think the thing you are looking for is not an army, but a family,” 

“well it doesn't matter,” Huffed the predacon, “They were destroyed and no amount of talking is going to bring them back,” 

“Neither will getting angry and destroying everything in your path,” She said, “But that doesn't mean you haven't the right to be angry. So let us find out the truth so we can direct that anger properly,” 

Predaking could not deny her point, “And how are we going to do that?”

“How about we look at the facts and see things from a different perspective,” She said, “We know that both the Decepticons and the Autobots have cloaking technology that can hide each others locations, right? So If I where a megalomaniacal warlord out for world conquest building an unstoppable army, I would make sure that my enemy would never be able to find it until it was too late. So that begs the question, how did the Autobots find the lab?”

* * *

Ratchet raced through The Nemesis’ corridors. His engine revved as his tires pushed him to ever increasing speeds. He had completed the formula. Yet he couldn't let Megatron get his hands on it. A little sabotage covered his work trail and and gave him the opportunity to escape. 

He searched for swiftshadow. He refused to leave the ship without her. He prayed for her safety. 

He turned the corner only to for Megatrons massive foot to come crashing down on his hood, stopping him in his tracks. 

“If you terminate me,” Grunted Ratchet, “You will never get your hands the formula,” 

“Oh, I wouldn't be so certain doctor,” Megatron lifted his foot to allow Ratchet to transform, “My experts are working diligently to disentangle your false trail as we speak,” 

Ratchets spark dropped in horror. 

It wasn't long before he was tossed through a door, only to come to face with Predaking.

“Do you feel defenceless, Autobot?” Predaking said ominously, “Good, now you know how what my fellow predacons endured, Right before you massacred them,”

He violently grabbed Ratchet and threw him across the ships deck. 

“Ratchet!” A familiar voice called out. The medic recovered to see Swiftshadow standing between him an the predacon. Relief warmed his spark.

* * *

Swiftshadow’s heart pounded. When Predaking got the message that Megatron had a gift, she and Predaking left for the upper deck of the ship. She knew that Ratchet was the gift. She hoped that Predaking was in a less violent mood. She did quite expect Ratchet to thrown across the deck. 

She couldn't let Ratchet be mauled by the predacon. She Immediately stood between the self-proclaimed king and the medic. A single wrong step by either titan could crush her. She stared down Predaking. 

“Move,” Ordered Predaking. 

“No,” Said swiftshadow. 

“I am your king, little one,”

“I bow to no king,” She growled back, “And my name Is Swiftshadow,” 

Predaking scowled, “Don't you wish to avenge your kin?”

“I’m not letting you hurt my friend,” She growled.

“If you wish to avenge your cohorts,” Ratchet grunted as he staggered to his feet, “Don’t stop with me. Keep avenging all the way to Megatron. It’s not like I’d be able to live with myself, knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction.” 

“Wait!” Said Swiftshadow, “What do you mean?”

“We were led there by the simple hope of finding energon,” Stated Ratchet, “We had no idea that we’d find Shockwaves laboratory,”

“The coincidence barely seems plausible,” Said Predaking.

“Thats because It wasn't a coincidence,” Said Ratchet, “Megatron planted the energon so we’d do his dirty work for him,” 

“So my theory was correct,” Said Swiftshadow, “Megatron did have something to do with the labs destruction,”

“Why would my liege order my kinds extinction?”

“Having been on the receiving end of your might,” Said the medic, “One theory springs to mind. He fears you and any like you,”

Predaking’s expression twisted to that of rage and fury. 

“Excuse me, Ratchet,” Said Swiftshadow, “What did you mean in your ‘role in humankind’s extinction?”

Ratchets optics filled with sorrow, “I’m sorry,”

“You completed the formula,” Dread and horror swept trough her. Implications of the realization darted inside her head. If Megatron succeeded then she would never reunite with her brother, “Megatron hasn't fired the lock yet, has he?”

“Not as of yet to my understanding,” Confirmed Ratchet.

“So there’s still time to save them,”

“Why do you care about the humans, Swiftshadow,” Asked Predaking.

“Because not only am I a predacon,” Swiftshadow let her body shift into human form, “I’m also Human,”

“How is this possible?” Said a shocked Predaking,

“Why don't you go ask shockwave,” Rebuked Swiftshadow, “He turned me into a human/predacon mutant hybrid,” 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Should it matter what I am or am not?” She argued, “Besides right now Megatron is plotting to destroy the human race and i’m not going to become a member of two endangered species. I don't care if you forgive the Autobots or continue to hate them. I need your help to save the humans, who right now, are as helpless and defenceless as your brethren once where,”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, Me and and Ratchet are going to need a distraction. A big one,” She said, “And you always wanted to avenge your brethren, right?”

Predaking nodded. He headed for the doors, “I admire your warrior spirit, Swiftshadow. I shall buy you as much time as you need,”

“Predaking,” called Swiftshadow, “Be careful, Something tells me that you don't get to become a ruler like Megatron with brute strength alone,”

“Same to you, Swiftshadow,” Said Predaking as he entered the doors.

Swiftshadow turned to the medic, “Well Ratchet, we lots to do and little time,”

* * *

Predaking tore through the deception troops. The soldiers fell like flies to his blows. Their desperate blasting did little to inhibit Predaking. His claws ripped apart armour and crushed helms. Fury and rage fuelled his every action. He promised Swiftshadow that he would buy her time to save her brethren. And buy it he shall. 

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. Megatron and Starscream stood in his path. 

“Megatron,” He roared, “Is it true that you ordered the extermination of my kind?”

“My only mistake was not seeing the extermination through,” Said the Warlord.

Predaking charged. Megatron’s strength was no match for his. But Megatron was a cunning fighter. He knew how to deflect many of the predacons blows. Predaking slowly gained ground on Megatron. The Warlords back was pressed against a door. It slid open to reveal a series of airlocks. 

Predaking failed to notice Starscream. He launched a missile right into the predacons back. Predaking roared in pain. Megatron took the advantage and thrust Predaking into an airlock. 

“I wasn't a champion in the pits of kaon because of my savage might,” He boasted, “But also my cunning,”

Megatron pressed a button that launched Predaking out of the ship. The only thought he had was if he had bought the little one enough time.

* * *

Blaster fire echoed from down the hallway. The smell of burnt metal irritated Swiftshadow’s nose. Her wings and tail twitched nervously. she was sure it was getting closer. Ratchet worked on taking out the ships shielding and contacting the other Autobots. 

“Autobot base,” Said Ratchet, “This is Ratchet,” 

“And Swiftshadow,”

“Can you hear us?”

“Loud and clear old friend,” Swiftshadow recognized Optimus’ baritone voice.

“Listen to me,” Ratchet said urgently, “Megatron has rebuilt the Omega Lock on board his ship. I’ve deactivated the shielding so you should be able get a lock on the ships coordinates,”

A loud explosion came terrifyingly close. 

“Ratchet, we need to move,”

“Hurry Optimus, Megatron is preparing to cyberform Earth as we speak,”

Swiftshadow sprang onto Ratchet. She latched her claws into his armour as he sprinted down the hallway. They needed too reach the lock before it had a chance to fire. 

“We can get there faster if I'm in vehicle mode,”

“Okay,” Said Swiftshadow. She leapt with wings spread. She remained airborne long enough for Ratchet shift into an ambulance. She thudded back onto his roof. Her claws gripped the metal. Her wings and tail balanced her as Ratchet swerved around the corner. She kept a fire ball ready. 

It wasn't long before the pair encountered a couple of vehicon troopers. A well aimed blast of fire dispatch one. Ratchet rammed the other. The impact almost threw Swiftshadow, but she held firm. 

Blaster fire echoed everywhere. It was impossible not hear it. The acrid scent of burning metal hung in the air.

Swiftshadow felt the wind tugging at her wings. It felt as if it was trying to lift her. But she clung to Ratchet.

They sped ever deeper into the bowels of the ship. They slowed for nothing. 

She heard Ratchet notify Optimus of their approaching of the Lock. She prepared herself as the doors came into view. She felt Ratchet shift beneath her. She let the wind take her. She rose up as Ratchet sprinted to a control panel. She landed next to him. 

“Alright, lets go save the world,” She said.

“Your staying here,” Said Ratchet, “Its much too dangerous,”

“I can handle myself,” She argued, “And what on this ship hasn't been dangerous,”

“I just don't want to see you injured,”

“I’ll be fine, trust me,” She said, “I don't think we’ve the time to argue this any further,”

Ratchet sighed and opened the door. It slid open to reveal Shockwave working the locks controls. 

Swiftshadow froze. Terror gripped her. She almost didn't think she could face the monster from her nightmares. She then remembered her brother and Sky. Her friends and her family were counting on her. If she failed then they would all be destroyed, and she refused to let that happen. 

Rather stepped in, drawing his blades, “Shut it down Shockwave. I cannot allow you to harm Earth,”

“The planet will not be harmed,” Said Shockwave, “Only its indigenous lifeforms,”

“Over my cold lifeless husk,” Ratchet charged the Deception. 

Swiftshadow stalked around the edge. She waited for an opportunity to strike. Shockwave slammed Ratchet into a wall. Swiftshadow launched herself at Shockwaves single red optic. Her claws sunk into the metal around it. Flames rose from her throat. 

A hand grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Swiftshadow looked up to see the glowing end of a cannon. 

“It is a shame to lose an intriguing subject like yourself,” Droned Shockwave. 

Ratchets fist clanged against the side of Shockwaves face. The mech staggered back out recovered enough to fend off the medics next attack. 

As the two titans battled swiftshadow felt a familiar presence. It felt as if Optimus was somewhere close by. 

Ratchet sat dazed, slumped against a wall. Shockwave inputted a command in the console. The floor opened like a great aperture. Large panels slid away to reveal the Omega Lock. 

Swiftshadow saw the Earth sitting serenely below, unaware of the peril it was in. Swiftshadow could spent an eternity just staring at it. Unfortunately the raging battle made that impossible. 

She quickly spotted Optimus who opened fire on Shockwave. The Decepticon scientist fled to cover. Megatron bursted in and tackled the Prime to the lower ring. 

“Shockwave, Commence Omega Lock firing sequence,” Ordered the warlord. 

Swiftshadow couldn't let that happen. She got to her feet and with a mighty flap of her wings she pounced. she landed on the mechs shoulder. She slashed and bit into the metal. She saw his hand reaching for her. _Not this time,_ she thought furiously. She whipped her tail at it. The blade sliced open the appendage. Energon gush from the wound.

Shockwave took a second to recover, but he managed to snag the dragon by the tail and toss her away. She landed next to ratchet, who was stating to recover from his daze. She could do nothing but watch as Shockwave activated the lock. The many tanks around them emptied their contents into the ring below. 

A silvery film formed inside the ring. It rippled and shimmered like water. It was beautiful but so very much deadly. It shouldn't be allowed to fire. 

The ship suddenly listed. It swung rapidly. Swiftshadow gripped the ground and hung for dear life. 

_What was going on?_

The ship was moving away from earth, she soon realized. Someone had taken control of the bridge. 

Ratchet got up and began grappling with Shockwave again. Before Swiftshadow could make anther strike, Smokescreen phased through the doors carrying a large sword. Swiftshadow recognized that blade from the room she and Predaking had that talk. She remembered its warm aura much like Optimus’ or the keys. She guessed it was important somehow. 

Smokescreen darted around the ring as Bumblebee and Arcee busted down the door as they fought with Starscream and some troopers. 

“Smokescreen,” Warned Ratchet as Shockwave blasted the rookie. Smokescreen flew back unconscious. Shockwave broke away from Ratchet raced Bumblebee for the sword. Swiftshadow couldn't let Shockwave get to the sword. 

She needed to fly. She darted to the edge and took off. Her wings spread out and captured air. With a few mighty wingbeats she was on top of Shockwave. She sent a powerful blast of fire right into the monsters eye. Shockwave stumbled blindly. He clutched his smoking optic. 

Bumblebee grabbed the blade. He made way down to where Optimus and Megatron battled. Swiftshadow swooped around and landed next to Ratchet. They watched as Bumblebee took a mighty leap at Megatron, with the sword clutched in his hand.

Megatron took notice. He raised his arm cannon fired. Swiftshadow could only watch in awestruck horror as Bumblebee’s body burst into flames. Time slowed as Megatron’s tore and ripped apart the metal that was once Bumblebee’s chest. The scout fell into the vat of cyber matter and disappeared beneath its surface. The sword free from Bee’s grip landed on the ring with a clatter. 

Optimus enraged by the loss, doubled his efforts to defeat Megatron. Megatron quickly got the upper hand and shoved the Prime oven the edge. Optimus clung to the ring. 

Swiftshadow was about to jump in when she saw Bumblebee. He rose from the cyber matter and grabbed the sword. He shouted megatons name and plunged the blade deep into the warlords chest. 

Megatron stared in shock at the blade protruding from his chest. He tried to strike back but his failing body wouldn't let him. He gripped the blade as he slowly slipped off the edge. His glowing red eyes faded into darkness. His body burst into flames as it fell through the Earth’s atmosphere.

Shockwave, who regained some of his vision, fled with Starscream out the door. 

Swiftshadow took a sigh of relief. It was over wasn't it? Her body trembled and ached. She was sure to be sore for the next few days. She could already feel the bruises. But she was alive. Alive and whole.

Optimus and Bumblebee climbed up to the ship. Swiftshadow limped to join the gathering. Ratchet noticed her limp and held out his hand. She hopped on and settled on his shoulder. 

“Bumblebee,” Said Ratchet.

“Your voice,” finished Arcee. 

“My voice? What are yo-“ Bumblebees eyes widened. He realized that he was no longer seeing in beeps and whistles, “My voice! Ratchet I have my pipes back,” He excitedly gave Ratchet a hug, jarring swiftshadow.

“Hey, carful. Delicate load,” She said. 

“Sorry,” Said Bumblebee, “I have my voice back. It must've been the cyber matter,”

“It is the only explanation,” confirmed ratchet.

“It seems the old medic did good after all,” Optimus said. He then combed everyone to announce Megatron’s passing. Celebrations were had all around. The war was over. They had won.

Swiftshadow was handed to Bumblebee. They along with Smokescreen and Arcee travelled to the bridge. It was decided that the Omega lock was to be used to restore Cybertron. Ratchet and Optimus remained behind to operate the lock.

Swiftshadow was sick to see Jack and Miko. She was surprised to see that Miko was wearing some kind of battle armour.She was placed next to jack on the command console. 

“So how was your day?” She asked.

“Not bad,” Answered Jack, “Yours?”

“Exhausting,” 

Raf soon joined them via ground bridge. 

It wasn't long after that the Nemisis then entered a space bridge. Cybertron appeared before them. The ship positioned it self over a gaping hole. The Well of Allsparks as she was informed. 

As the lock fired its contents into the well, a etherial light blue light emanated from beneath the planets surface. A warm presence permeated through the surface. A deep yet inaudible hum resonated with Swiftshadow’s soul. It felt as if a great being had sprung to life. 

They watched the sun rise over the reborn world. Swiftshadow couldn't help but marvel over the sight. The surface was barren and littered with ruins of lost cities but it was still beautiful. She was hired to be one of the only humans to have seen a sunrise on an alien world. 

A motion caught her attention. Predaking soared into the sunrise. As he flew away Swiftshadow offered a silent condolence. _I hope you find what your looking for._

* * *

The day of goodbyes was a tear filled affair. There was weeping, short words, and a lot things that went unsaid. 

“though our planet is once again capable of supporting life,” Spoke Optimus before the crowd of Autobots and humans, “We have much rebuilding to do. Alas we will miss our home away from home and the family we made here,”

“If cons are still out there,” Worried Raf, “wont eat be on their radar?”

“Raf if you need me or any of us,” Assured Bumblebee, “We’re only a space bridge away,”

“Besides, we will be in good hands with you, Jack, Miko, and Swiftshadow continuing to serve Unit E,” Fowler said, “In a semi official capacity, of course,”

“Whoa!” Said Miko excitedly, “We’re going to be agents!”

Swiftshadow wasn't sure she wanted to make any longterm commitments. There was so much she didn't know about herself. She also wanted to find her brother, who probably was dearly missing her.

“Consultants,” Corrected June, “Till your of age,”

“I trust that Unit E doesn't have any rules against rusty old autobot consultants,” Said Ratchet.

“Ratchet?” Questioned Arcee, “You of all-“

“eh-yip-yip,” Interrupted the medic, “I know where I am needed,”

The group scattered to gather their meagre possessions. As well to say goodbye to their friends. 

Swiftshadow stood on the catwalk with arms crossed. Sadness gripped her but she swallowed it. Goodbyes were always hard. 

“I’m going to miss you, Optimus,” She said. It wasn't that long ago that she wouldn’t have felt that way. It still felt like an eternity ago.

“I will miss you as well, Swiftshadow,” Optimus said. He then turns to Ratchet, “Until we meet again old friend,”

The two shook hands. 

A swirling green vortex burst into existence. One by one the Autobots made their way through. The last one to enter was Optimus. He turned to give one last look. He gave short respectful nod before entering himself. 

The Portal then closed.

* * *

Swiftshadow paced along the hangers roof. Her wings twitched anxiously. She knew the moment when her talons left the roof there would be no turning back. 

She spied the remains of hanger F. It had been a few days since its destruction. Who knew a simple paint job would be enough to trick Starscream into destroying the wrong building. She gave a small chuckle. 

She looked up to the clear night sky. Countless stars twinkled brilliantly against their dark background. A waning moon glowed silently. She breathed in the cool night air. A gentle breeze urged her into the sky.

She held back. She made a mental list of the things she packed. She wanted to make sure she had everything. A spare set of clothes, a large water bottle filled with energon, cash, some granola bars, and her journal were all packed away in her backpack. 

A note was left on her cot. She didn't want them to worry too much. Besides she felt like she had to do this. She had a home out there. She may not know where it was, but she would find it somehow and with it her brother.

With a mighty flap of her wings she took to the sky. She gave one final thought as she rose to the clouds.

_Don’t worry brother. I’m coming home…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends part one. But with every end comes a new beginning. 
> 
> Swiftshadow's journey is far from over. While this wont probably be the last time we see the transformers, It will be a while before we see them again. In the meantime we'll be meeting other characters from other fandoms. Some will be friends others will be foes. I will mark them as crossovers.
> 
> So keep an eye out for The Swiftshadow Chronicles Part 2: Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> first story on this site. lets see where it goes.  
> if your wondering "where are the autobots and decepticons?" don't worry they'll appear next chapter.


End file.
